


Sous la peau

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anorexia, Bisous, C'est sûrement un peu déprimant parfois, Ce sont juste deux jeunes hommes perdus, Dark Past, Depression, Et de s'aimer, First Love, Harry est si compliqué, Italy, J'ai essayé de rendre ça poétique, J'espère que vous aimerez, Je ne sais pas encore si la fin sera tragique, L'écrire me vide de toute mon énergie, M/M, Mais c'est si difficile, Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup, Panic Attack, Pas de panique, Phobias, Qui essayent de se retrouver, Road-trip, Sadness, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, TW-la tentative de suicide du début n'aboutit pas, Voyage, complicated past, il y a des moments tout doux, ps:j'ai oublié, Ça a l'air triste comme ça mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si terrible
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: Cette histoire parle d'Harry. De sa façon d'aimer et de détester Louis.Elle parle d'un grand voyage, et d'un plus petit.Elle parle de la vie, si difficile à comprendre.Et de la faim qui tiraille le ventre.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! 
> 
> Cette fiction n'est pas "nouvelle" puisque celleux qui me suivent sur Wattpad ont sûrement déjà eu l'occasion de la lire... Et peut-être de l'oublier, puisqu'il y a près d'un an que je l'ai mise en pause. (Oui, je suis la pire auteure.) Mais j'ai décidé de la reprendre (et de la terminer tant qu'à faire) sur Wattpad et Ao3. Je ne pense pas poster des chapitres toutes les semaines (même si je vais essayer), d'autant que je voudrais participer au Nano en novembre donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour SLP ce mois-là. Dans tous les cas je vais essayer de m'avancer pendant octobre pour avoir des chapitres à vous poster régulièrement, sans grosse coupure comme ça a été le cas. ♥︎
> 
> Si vous avez lu Sensations, alors vous êtes sûrement habitué.es à sortir les mouchoirs en me lisant ahah. (Je vais faire fuir tout le monde en disant ça... Sachez qu'il y a aussi de jolis moments plein d'amour... Sissi. Et puis la fin n'est pas encore écrite donc l'happy end est envisageable. ) Je précise également qu'il est question d'anorexie, bien que la maladie ne soit -presque- jamais clairement nommée, alors si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec le sujet pour une raison ou une autre, ne lisez pas. Je ne suis pas médecin et mon but n'était absolument pas d'aborder ce sujet d'une façon scientifique (d'ailleurs ce n'est pas le sujet principal de l'histoire) alors tout se base sur le ressenti du personnage (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire ahah ?).
> 
> Louis et Harry ont des émotions absolument exacerbés et parfois c'était assez difficile à écrire... Mais j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi.
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là et de me lire encore et encore... Et si vous êtes nouveau par ici alors bienvenue, j'espère que mon écriture et mon univers vous plairont !  
> (Et les commentaires me font très plaisir, évidemment.)
> 
> ♥

_**à tous ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment pourquoi** _

**il existe un hurlement si silencieux.**

 

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

 

J’ai eu une histoire d’amour.

Tout commence souvent par là.

J’ai eu une histoire d’amour

Et de peur

Et de haine

Et de larmes

Et de vertige

Et de sexe

Et de mort

Et de douceur

Et

Je crois que ce n’était pas de l’amour.

Ou alors juste au début.

Après, je crois que ce n’était qu’une colère froide

Au ventre enflammé.

 

Une colère qui a explosé

Et que j’ai éteinte

Parce que je hais la lumière.

 

H.


	2. -sauve moi-

**« ON MEURT DE FAIM. On meurt de soif. On meurt d’ennui. On meurt de rire. On meurt d’envie. On meurt de peur. On meurt à la guerre bien entendu. On meurt de maladie. On meurt de vieillesse. On meurt tous les jours. »**

**-Ionesco,** _Journal en miettes_

 

 

J’éteins la lumière.

Il fait froid dans la pièce. Le chauffage ne fonctionne plus depuis des mois. Mes vêtements tombent sur le vieux tapis, un à un, dans un bruit flou. Je me mets à nu sans me voir. Mon ventre se couvre de frissons qui glissent jusqu’au long de mes cuisses.

Je reste debout, immobile. J’écoute le bruit assourdissant de ma respiration dans le noir. Je fais ce truc du théâtre, où l’on se balance légèrement d’avant en arrière en essayant de ressentir le plus fort possible le poids du corps dans les chevilles et la plante des pieds et puis de ne plus penser qu’à ça, à cette force invisibles dans les muscles. Mon corps s’étend autour de moi, c’est comme si je ne pensais plus à rien d’autre qu’à lui et sa façon de respirer. Il y a une profondeur en moi, qui m’est inconnue et dans laquelle j’aimerais pouvoir me plonger. Je me sens à la fois infini et enfermé, l’obscurité autour de moi est une prison d’immensité. Englouti. Un minuscule cœur battant au milieu des bras étendus du monde.

Je voudrais dire que j’existe, mais je n’arrive pas à parler. Les mots parfois restent coincés dans ma gorge, et les cris aussi, et tout ça descend dans mon ventre et m’empêche de respirer correctement, ou d’avoir faim de vivre.

Je tends le bras. Ma main rencontre la surface froide du miroir du meuble. Mes yeux grands ouverts ne voient que les contours mal dessinés de mon corps, sa blancheur, les os tranchants des hanches et des coudes, les cheveux trop longs sur les épaules. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que c’est le mien, mais je pense que ce corps là a déjà trop vécu, et que la façon dont il est abimé est irréversible. Il ne reste plus rien à en sauver. Je me sens très calme et déterminé, presque apaisé.

Je fais un pas. Ma main glisse le long du mur, jusqu’à toucher l’interrupteur et l’enclencher. La lumière revient, je cligne des yeux. La dureté de mon corps nu dans le reflet du miroir me heurte, mais je n’ai pas mal au cœur ni au ventre.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je m’observe, et je me trouve beau. Une beauté morte et éclatante, qui part de mes épaules et vient s’épuiser dans mes mollets. Il y a quelque chose de moi, dans cette pièce vide et silencieuse, qui rayonne.

Je me souris dans la glace.

Je suis bancal et raturé, et ce qui subsiste à l’intérieur de mon être, de fort et lumineux, je vais le tuer ce soir, en l’étouffant entre mes mains.

Je brise le verre.

Un coup de poing.

Il se casse en mille morceaux, à mes pieds.

Je ne sais pas si ça me fait du bien ou juste mal, parce que mes phalanges saignent un peu. Derrière le miroir, il n’y avait que la couleur délavée du meuble de salle de bain, pas de trou noir vers Narnia ou l’espace.

Tant pis.

Je marche entre les éclats, et je fais couler l’eau du lavabo. Je lave minutieusement ma main et ça me pique mais je ne tique pas. Cette douleur là, je connais. Je l’ai gravé entre les cuisses.

Ensuite, je nettoie la pièce, mettant les bouts de verre à la poubelle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, si ça a un sens ou si c’est juste parce que je ne supporte pas de laisser des choses inachevées derrière moi, comme si quelqu’un allait y faire attention.

Je mets l’eau du bain à couler. Le chauffe-eau gronde comme une machine à vapeur et je l’écoute un moment, par peur qu’il ne s’arrête brutalement. Mais non. Il se met à ronronner plus doucement et le bain se remplit avec un petit nuage de vapeur. Logique. Il marche pour tout l'immeuble normalement.

Je retourne dans le salon. J’ai laissé mon sac sur le vieux canapé. Je sors mon carnet et un livre, mon préféré, à la couverture gondolée tellement je l’ai lu, et puis les boîtes de médicaments, volés dans la pharmacie de mes parents, depuis des mois. Je m’assois sur le tapis. J’ai envie de faire quelque chose pour rendre ça plus réel mais je ne sais pas quoi alors je me contente d’arracher une page de mon carnet et j’écris :

« J’avais l’impression de ne plus savoir respirer. »

Je coince la feuille sous une tasse de café et je me relève, mes affaires dans les mains. Une lettre d’adieu, ça me fait trop peur.

Dans la salle d’eau, le bain est presque en train de déborder et je coupe l’eau qui est devenue froide.

Je me glisse dans la baignoire. Il y a une éternité que je n’avais pas pris de bain et je soupire d’un je ne sais quoi qui me fait du bien. L’eau rend mon corps plus léger, lui qui me semble si lourd à porter habituellement. J’étire mes jambes. Je les regarde en transparence, mouvantes et floues.

Est-ce que mourir veut dire quelque chose ? Je ne crois pas. Ca ne me fait pas vraiment peur et je n’ai pas non plus l’impression que ce que je m’apprête à faire à de l’importance. Mourir, c’est entre soi et soi-même, et moi j’en ai envie. C’est tout. Je veux que ça s’arrête. Le froid dans les os, la douleur lancinante, le sommeil qui ne vient pas, la pluie sur les carreaux, l’amour comme un miel chaud qui n’arrive pas à réparer.

Je prends mon livre et je me gave de mots jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir. Mes yeux me brûlent un peu. Les pages de mon livre trempent dans l’eau de temps en temps, quand mes mains glissent. Je vais jusqu’à la dernière page. L’histoire remue en moi des petites vagues lentes. Je regarde la couverture un moment, je la caresse du bout des doigts et puis je me penche, et j’attrape mon carnet. Avec le livre, je le plonge dans l’eau. Elle devient d’un bleu livide, l’encre remonte par petites tâches, s’étale autour de moi. Mon corps aussi, a la couleur des mots, les miens et ceux d’un autre, c’est pareil. Des mots.

Je vais mourir comme ça, avec l’eau froide et l’encre bleue marine qui me fait comme une deuxième peau, et soudain j’ai envie de pleurer parce que je suis misérable et seul et que le silence me fait mal à la tête.

J’ai peur mais ça ne fait rien. Si je ne le fais pas là je n’y arriverais plus.

Ma main tremble.

Prendre les médicaments.

Avaler.

La tête sous l’eau.

Je ferme les yeux.

J’ai mal en travers de la gorge.

J’attends.

Le livre et le carnet entre les jambes, comme deux poids qui me retiennent de remonter à la surface.

Je pensais qu’en mourant, j’aurais une pensée éclairante ou au moins une image, celle du moment où j’aurais été le plus heureux ou je ne sais pas... quelque chose de spécial. Mais la seule chose qui me vient à l’esprit c’est que j’ai affreusement mal au ventre et envie de vomir. Je m'agrippe à la paroi de la baignoire, de toute mes forces. Mes doigts me font mal. Je lutte pour ne pas remonter. Le médicament fait lentement son effet, et je me sens sombrer de plus en plus, dans l'eau qui devient froide. Un matelas de coton dur m'attend. Mes doigts se décrochent, se mettent à flotter. Mon corps sombre tout à fait. J'ai les yeux grand ouverts. Je vois le plafond pourri au dessus de moi. La peinture qui s'écaille et la moisissure dans les coins. Tout devient flou.

Je ne pense plus à rien.

Juste à mon coeur qui bat de plus en plus lentement.

Qui s'éteint.

Et.

La lumière aussi, aveuglante.

Et puis.

plus rien

du tout

du tout

du tout

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je vomis.

Trois fois.

Un poing appuie sur mon ventre, une main sur ma nuque, qui me pousse en avant.

J’ai les cheveux dans les yeux et je ne vois rien et j’ai tellement mal au cœur que je suffoque en crachant et en pleurant.

Je suis allongé par terre.

Le sol est froid.

Quelqu’un pose ses mains sur moi et me frotte avec une serviette.

Je suis un bébé.

J’ai mal à la tête.

Et encore au ventre.

Je suis allongé sur un canapé qui sent fort le cuir.

Il fait sombre.

Je me rendors, comme assommé.

Il y a une odeur de cigarette.

Je bouge un peu.

J’ai une douleur affreuse au niveau du sternum, et mon ventre toujours barbouillé.

J’essaye de parler mais ma voix gargouille seulement. Quelqu’un s’approche quand même. Une main sur mon front. Je n’arrive pas à ouvrir les paupières mais une voix me demande si ça va alors je secoue la tête. Et puis j’ai un haut de cœur.

La personne me tire en avant et je vomis. Dans une bassine je crois.

Je me sens tellement mal.

On me donne à boire et puis je me rallonge sur le canapé à l’odeur de cuir. Je pleure un peu, et puis ensuite beaucoup. Je vomis encore une fois et après mon ventre me fait mal de vide.

-T’es réveillé ?

Je suis toujours dans l’appartement abandonné du quatrième. Sur le canapé. Je ne sais plus très bien quelle heure il est, mais devant moi il y a ce garçon. Je le connais. Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de son prénom mais son visage m’est familier. Il habite l'immeuble. Je le fixe sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas si je suis en colère ou terriblement lasse. Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de tout casser ou de m’endormir pendant des heures et de plus dire un mot de ma vie. J’ai mal dans les poumons.

-Je suis venu par hasard. J’ai vu ton mot sur la table.

J’attends qu’il rajoute « Tu as eu de la chance, je t’ai sauvé la vie. » ou une connerie comme ça qui me donnerait encore envie de gerber mais il ne le fait pas. Il se tait. Il fume.

-Je ne voulais pas qu’on m’arrête pour non assistance à personne en danger.

Il se lève. Je le vois traverser la pièce, mais je suis encore trop dans le brouillard pour discerner totalement ses gestes. Je l’entends ranger des trucs, déchirer un emballage. Il y a une odeur de chocolat. Ca m’écoeure, le chocolat, mais là j’ai très envie d’en manger. Sauf que je n’arrive pas à parler.

-Je crois que tu as tout vomi mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles à l’hôpital. Ils te feront un lavage d’estomac et puis ils te donneront des trucs pour te remettre sur pied. Tu pourrais aller voir un psy aussi, si tu veux.

Je n’ai pas envie. Mais je crois qu’il le sait pertinemment parce qu’il ajoute immédiatement :

-Si tu préfères je te ramène direct chez toi. Tu dors, et demain matin on en parle plus.

C’est tellement dur des mots comme ça. Est-ce que c’est ce que je voulais entendre ? Je n’ai pas envie qu’il me serre dans ses bras en me disant que la vie il faut savoir attendre pour qu’elle devienne belle, mais je n’ai pas non plus envie de la vérité coupante qu’il me fout en travers de la gorge. Je veux juste... je ne sais pas. Qu’il s’approche, qu’il me tienne la main. Qu’il me fasse écouter son cœur qui bat, et que je l’entende respirer. Qu’il se taise, mais qu’il soit vivant.

Il s’assoit sur la table basse, et il croque dans sa barre chocolatée. J’ouvre davantage les yeux, pour le regarder. Je me souviens de son prénom, à la couleur de ses yeux. C’est Louis. Ca résonne comme de la pluie, et c’est parce que ses pupilles sont d’une eau bleue et trouble. Ses joues sont comme les miennes, un peu creuses, mais lui je crois que c’est à cause d’autre chose que de la faim qui tord l’estomac. Il dit :

-Je pensais que personne ne savait que cet appart était encore ouvert.

Moi non plus. Sinon je ne serais pas venu ici.

-C’est marrant qu’on ne se soit jamais croisé, d’ailleurs.

Il finit son chocolat et puis il se relève.

-Pousse-toi.

Je me mets dans le fond du canapé, et il s’allonge près de moi. J’ai ma bouche contre son épaule. Il me prend les mains et il les met dans la grande poche avant de son sweat, entremêlées aux siennes. Je me rends compte à son contact qu’elles étaient toutes froides.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. On ne se connait pas. On ne se doit rien. Il aurait très bien pu aller chercher mes parents ou appeler les pompiers. C’est dangereux je crois, ce qu’il fait. S’occuper de moi sans savoir si je vais vraiment mieux, si je ne vais pas perdre connaissance subitement et faire un arrêt cardiaque à cause de ce que j’ai avalé. Ce n’est pas normal. Mais je suis content. Je suis content qu’il m’ait tiré hors du bain juste à temps, qu’il m’ait fait vomir les médicaments, qu’il m’ait réchauffé et allongé sur le canapé. Je suis content qu’il soit allongé contre moi et qu’il ne parle plus, mais qu’il me caresse doucement le dos de la main avec son pouce. Je suis content que ce soit lui parce que ses yeux m’ont toujours paru être des morceaux de bitume qui font mal aux genoux quand on tombe dessus.

Je suis content alors je m’accroche à ses mains le plus fort possible, et ce qui me noue la gorge se détache peu à peu.

Un morceau de moi est mort dans la baignoire, j’ai perdu quelque chose en ne me noyant pas, mais je crois qu’on peut vivre en étant totalement bancal, tant qu’une main inconnue s’agrippe à la nôtre.


	3. -de ce qui fait mal-

**« En deux heures, je connus tout de son âme, pour le corps j’attendis encore un peu. »**

**-Céline,** _Voyage au bout de la nuit_

 

 

Je reste au lit pendant trois jours. J'appelle mon travail pour me faire porter pâle et je redeviens un gamin de cinq ans. Ma mère me fait boire du bouillon de légumes et des compotes de pomme. Je reprends des forces.

Au milieu des draps, je sens mon corps s’adoucir et épouser la forme des couvertures.

Je crois que je délire totalement.

Je passe mon temps à lire, à regarder par la fenêtre en inventant des formes d’animaux aux nuages et à dormir.

Louis ne vient pas me voir, et si je pense à lui et le premier jour, je finis par oublier.

Le temps s’étire.

Je ferme les yeux, et je m’entends respirer. Le bruit me rassure. Quelque fois le souvenir du râle assourdissant de mes poumons cherchant l’air sous l’eau de la baignoire fait comme un écho dans ma tête, et je pleure un peu, des larmes qui coulent de mes yeux en rigoles silencieuses.

Mon carnet et mon livre préférés sont sur ma table de nuit, délavés, les mots illisibles, la couverture et les pages gondolées et molles. En les regardant, j’ai l’impression que ce sont mes propres vestiges que je contemple.

Le troisième jour, je me lève et je prends une douche. Le contact de l’eau me gêne alors je me dépêche. C’est bizarre, mais je crois que je suis terrifié de recommencer à présent. Pourtant je n’ai pas plus envie de vivre qu’avant. Juste peur de la douleur du corps qui se meurt.

Je regarde la télé toute l’après midi. A 17 heures, mon père rentre du garage. Je quitte le canapé pour le laisser regarder son émission et je me traîne dans la cuisine. Je grignote des chips, du chocolat et des gâteaux à la fraise, que des trucs gras qui me laissent les mains huileuses et sucrées, mélange dégueulasse qui me donne encore plus faim. Du coup, j’enchaîne en me faisant des tartines de fromage et j’emporte les restes d’une salade de riz dans ma chambre. Je mange devant une série, et quand mon épisode est terminé je me recouche, la main sur mon ventre barbouillé.

Je me gave par intermittence. Je peux être un mois à ne grignoter que des légumes et des fruits, écœuré par le reste, et brusquement j’ai une crise qui me force à dévaliser le frigo et à avaler tout ce que je trouve. Du coup, mon corps oscille sans arrêt entre minceur extrême et poids à peu près normal. Et ça me rend triste, parce que dans un coin de ma tête je sais que je suis malade, bien que tout le monde ferme les yeux là-dessus. Ma mère par exemple, dit que je suis un moineau qui fait quelques réserves pour tenir l’hiver. Moi je me dis juste que c’est mon truc, que parfois la nourriture m’écœure et que j’ai envie de me sentir très léger et que d’autres j’ai besoin de me remplir l’estomac jusqu’à avoir envie de vomir.

Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, bien sûr, en réalité. C'est beaucoup plus profond.

Je ne pourrais pas dire depuis quand je suis comme ça. Peut-être que je l'ai toujours été. Quand j'étais gamin, je m'amusais à marcher exprès sur mes Lego pour avoir des marques rouges sous les pieds. Parfois je courais dans la rue et je me laissais tomber sur le bitume pour que mon genou saigne et que maman me mette un pansement. Quand j'ai grandi, j'ai trouvé d'autres moyens de me faire du mal, des moyens passant inaperçu. Se couper entre les cuisses, là où personne ne pose jamais les yeux, jusqu’à ce que la douleur devienne trop insupportable, porter en permanence des élastiques autour mes poignets, pour les faire claquer sur ma peau jusqu'à en avoir des marques rouges. De la douleur par intermittence. Se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Prendre des douches à l'eau froide. Boire jusqu'à se faire vomir. Courir dans le parc jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et ne plus manger.

C'est arrivé par hasard. Un jour où le repas du midi à la cantine était dégoûtant, que mes parents n'étaient pas là le soir et où j'ai eu la flemme de me faire cuire des pâtes. Juste un jour où je n'ai rien avalé, et qui en a entraîné trois autres. Trois autres à se tenir au bord du précipice de l'évanouissement. Trois jours où j'ai aimé le tiraillement dans mon estomac, la sensation de déséquilibre dans mes mouvements et l'impression de de devenir de plus en plus léger, de flotter au-dessus du monde. Trois jours ce n'est rien du tout dans une vie. Sauf quand ils se multiplient et deviennent récurrents. Les jours sans faim. C’est le titre d’un bouquin, je crois.

Je me sens monstrueusement coupable et incapable à la fois d'arrêter de m'affamer. Alors quelque fois, comme aujourd'hui, je me mets à avaler beaucoup plus de nourriture que mon estomac ne me le permet. Pour me donner bonne conscience. Et puis aussi parce que je ne veux pas devenir maigre à en mourir. Ca c’est une maladie. Moi, je ne suis pas malade. Ce n’est pas comme ça. Ou alors, j’ai juste cette maladie étrange qui me force à repousser sans cesse mes limites, qui me force à m’infliger des douleurs absurdes pour que je puisse enfin entendre mon cœur battre trop fort et me dire «  je suis vivant  ».

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

La pluie dehors et dans le garage l’odeur acre de la fumée des cigarettes, la lumière électrique qui prend les corps et les jettent sur la piste, le canapé défoncé, l’alcool sur les lèvres et les lèvres qui se collent, les mains qui se tiennent, les regards qui rient, les ventres qui meurent de faim, d’une faim de vie et d'amour et de quelque chose d’autre que de la lumière sourde et du cœur de la musique qui bat.

**23h.**

Je suis assis contre le mur froid, entre Elsie et Ikam qui ne savent pas quoi dire, qui sont là par hasard, parce qu’ils ont vu de la lumière sous la porte. Moi pas tellement, on m’a invité. Hier soir, Alix qui passait sous ma fenêtre et qui m’a crié de venir, en promettant des pizzas et de la vodka. Je déteste les deux mais je suis venu, juste pour ça, être immobile et sentir la musique battre sous mes veines comme une vie silencieuse et inébranlable. Je ne sais même pas qui a organisé cette fête.

Ikam enfonce son coude dans mes côtes.

-C’est un anniversaire ?

Je ne comprends pas. Il pointe du doigt un gros gateau au chocolat qu’une fille aux cheveux rouges vient de déposer sur une table dans un coin de la pièce, avec des bougies. Je hausse les épaules. On se relève. La musique s’atténue un peu et ça me met mal à l’aise, parce qu’on amène un mec jusqu’à la table et ses amis commencent à chanter, un peu maladroitement, mais en riant beaucoup. Il souffle trois fois jusqu’à ce que tout s’éteigne, et la fumée des bougies de ses dix-neuf ans se mêle à l’odeur des clopes. On applaudit. Puis la musique reprend, plus forte encore, et tout le monde se sert du gâteau. Je suis Ikam et Elsie qui veulent une part. Je ne connais pas grand monde, mais le garçon qui fête son anniversaire, c’est Louis. Je m’approche de lui. Il a l’air heureux, ses yeux plissés, comme recouverts de la chaleur trouble de l’alcool. Il rit avec tout le monde, et j'ai l'impression de faire face à une personne différente que celle qui m’a tiré hors de l’eau du bain puis pris ma main dans la sienne. Dans ce garage où il semble si heureux, nous sommes à des années lumières l'un de l'autre mais j’ai quand même envie de le toucher, au moins son bras, de prendre dans le creux de ma main son coude ou son épaule. Pour voir si je ressens la même chose que ce soir-là. Pour voir si je pense encore : tu es le seul qui a su me sauver de moi-même.

Il finit par me voir, et se détourne tout de suite de ses amis pour me prendre dans ses bras. Spontanément. Je suis empli d’un seul coup de son odeur, un mélange de tabac, de sueur et de parfum pour homme. Il dit contre mon oreille :

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là !

Je souris. On se recule, et je suis un peu gêné, ne sachant pas s'il attend que je parle ou s'il va s’en aller. Mais il patiente, n’ayant toujours pas lâché la manche de mon sweat. Je murmure :

-Désolé, je n’ai pas de cadeau. Je ne savais pas que c’était... toi.

En vérité, même si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais pas acheté de cadeau parce qu'on ne se connaît pas. En vérité, je ne serais juste pas venu. Il balaye ce que je viens de dire d’un geste de la main, et m’entraîne avec lui jusqu’au gâteau. Il ne reste presque plus rien, et tout le monde s’est évaporé pour aller danser sur une playlist de Just Dance. Louis me coupe une part et me la donne dans une assiette en carton rouge avec des petits ballons. Il sourit encore.

-C’est ma mère qui l’a fait. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !

Je n’ose pas dire non. J’ai l’impression d’être à l’anniversaire d’un gosse de cinq ans mais l’instant d’après, Louis ouvre une nouvelle bouteille et boit directement au goulot, en riant bizarrement. Ce n’est plus du tout un gosse de cinq ans quand il me regarde alors, les yeux brillants, le corps plus délié. On se fixe, d’une façon étrangement solennel. La lumière se reflète dans ses yeux, verte, bleu, rouge. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour gouter le sucre qui colle, et je l’imagine contre les miennes. Comme s'il pensait à la même chose que moi, il s’approche, ses yeux fixés sur ma bouche. J’ai trop chaud. Je sens le battement de la musique enserer ma cage thoracique, et la sueur dans le bas de mon dos. Je recule d’un pas. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il me touche maintenant. Je dis :

-Encore joyeux anniversaire.

Il s’arrête d’avancer. Il repose sa bouteille et puis me dit merci, avec un drôle de regard. Je ne sais pas s'il est déçu, triste ou s'il s'en fout totalement. Ensuite, il retourne danser.

Je reste tout seul, mon gâteau à la main, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Je vais à nouveau m’asseoir contre le mur froid. Elsie et Ikam sont dans un coin, en train de s’embrasser. Je grignote des bouts de chocolat et puis comme c’est bon je lèche aussi le glacage avant de tout engloutir. Je repose l’assiette en carton à côté de moi. Je fixe le point aveuglant de la lumière. J’ai mal à la tête et je n’aime pas le goût du chocolat sur ma langue.

Je me relève et fais le tour du garage, en longeant les murs. J’aimerais bien partir mais quelque chose m’en empêche, quelque chose qui est le silence de ma chambre dans le noir et le froid au dehors, le trottoir mouillé de pluie. Ici je suis étouffé par la vie qui émane de chaque corps, une vie brûlante qui ne sait pas s’arrêter. Les gens qui sautent en riant, qui ne suivent aucun rythme mais qui se touchent et s’embrassent, dans le noir et l’éclat bleu de la lumière. Je finis par me fondre dans les corps. Je me heurte et glisse sur des peaux que je ne connais pas. On prend mes mains. Une fille rit contre mon oreille. Je me sens papillon de nuit, attiré par la cruauté du néon sur mes pupilles. Je suis immensément léger et lourd à la fois, entraîné par le cœur sourd de la musique qui résonne jusque dans mon ventre et ma poitrine. Je danse je danse je danse, je m’épuise, le sang qui bat dans les tempes et la vision qui devient flou, on saute, on s’entrechoque, et puis des mains s’aggripent à mes hanches et me tirent, alors je me retourne et c’est Louis, c’est Louis qui me tient et qui me regarde comme si j’étais le monde entier, et c’est con de penser ça mais j’ai la tête qui tourne et le souffle trop court.

On se sertre l'un contre l'autre. Le tissu de son t-shirt colle à mes paumes. C'est dur, je sens l'os de son épaule sur mon torse, son souffle saccadé dans mon cou. Ses mains qui s’enfoncent dans mes côtes. Son corps, de plus en plus lourd. Je me laisse envahir en fermant les paupières. La musique n’est plus qu’un battement lent, qui résonne très loin en moi. Louis prend toute la place. Il m’enferme dans l’espace entre ses deux bras, il est monde à lui tout seul. Il ne laisse plus passer la lumière et les mains étrangères. Nous sommes immobiles, et nos bouches se touchent et se respirent à peine.

J’ouvre les yeux. Louis me fixe déjà. Je vois la sueur qui fait briller l’arête de son nez, et le blanc de ses yeux envahi de bleu. Je vois la guerre dans ses pupilles, les couleurs mélangées, la buée. Je vois tout ce qui me fait mal à l’intérieur de mon ventre, dans son regard à lui. Louis pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Très doucement. Sans appuyer.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, les baisers comme ça, presque invisibles et qui pourtant renversent le cœur tout entier. Les baisers qui ont la couleur de l’alcool mais qui n’en ont pas le goût. Les baisers noirs au milieu de la foule, que l’on offre à n’importe qui et qu’on reprend au petit matin. Les baisers silencieux qui empoisonnent les veines.

Je recule.

Louis tient toujours ma manche. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas. Ils sont l’océan entier, une vague gigantesque qui m’englobe sans me mouiller. J’ai peur de lui à cet instant, au milieu de la lumière des néons tour à tour bleue et verte. J’ai peur de son calme triste et de sa façon particulière de me retenir sans que je ne lui oppose de résistance.

Il dit, sans hausser la voix par-dessus la musique :

-Suis-moi.

Je le suis. Il lâche ma manche mais ses doigts entourent les miens. On contourne les gens qui dansent et qui ne voient plus rien, et on sort du garage par la petite porte arrière. Dehors il fait nuit noir, une nuit de début d’été, avec les bruits étouffés des insectes qui ne dorment jamais, et la rumeur d’une télévision qui ronronne encore dans un appartement.

On marche un peu. Louis a l’air très triste, visage fermé et coupant. Ma main dans la sienne se refroidit. Ca me gêne, de marcher comme ça sans parler et le silence est trop brutal après la folie de la musique, alors je hasarde :

-Tu as quel âge au fait ?

-C’est important ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Non, ça ne l’est pas.

Il lâche ma main et sort un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il m’en propose une et je refuse.

-L’odeur ne te gênes pas ?

-Non.

On va dans le petit parc, celui où les enfants jouent après les cours. Il y a deux balançoires et on s’assoit, faisant grincer les chaînes métaliques. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais le silence me donne l’impression que nous sommes seuls au monde.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu ce soir.

-C’était le hasard.

Il se balance lentement, du bout des pieds.

-J’ai vingt-et-un an. Et toi ?

-Dix-neuf.

Silence.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste là, parce que j’ai froid et que je m’endors. Mais Louis se tourne à nouveau vers moi et dit :

-J’ai vingt-et-un an et j’ai l’impression que ce chiffre m’écrase à chaque fois que je le prononce.

Je penche un peu la tête vers lui. Il fixe le sol, en se balançant un peu plus vite.

-Je déteste vieillir. J'ai trop peur.

-De quoi ?

-De me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas pourquoi et comment je suis encore ici.

Je n'ai rien à lui répondre. Moi aussi, je me pose sans arrêt cette question. C'est douloureux. C'est douloureux d'être si jeune, comme lui et moi, et de ne pas avoir envie de vivre. De ne même pas y voir un intérêt. Si on me le demandait, je serais incapable de dire pourquoi je suis comme ça, pourquoi je me sens toujours si vide. Je serais incapable de me rapeller du moment où, pour la première fois, je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux mourir, et incapable aussi de savoir quand j'ai cessé d'avoir peur de ces pensées là, et que je me suis mis à les considérer comme des idées normales.

Mais ça me fait trop mal d'en parler, de lui dire que je ressens la même chose que lui, alors je change brusquement de sujet :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

-Je ne t'ai pas embrassé. J'ai juste posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ce n'est pas s'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-C'est vérifier que tu respires toujours.

Je lui lance un regard amusé et il me sourit. On cesse de parler ensuite. On se balance encore un peu, en essayant d'être celui qui ira le plus haut, et puis j'ai un peu froid alors on se remet à marcher. On fait le tour du quartier en parlant de tout et de rien. On se rend compte qu'on était dans la même classe en sixième. Enfin, je m'en rends compte parce que Louis, lui, ne m'avait pas oublié. Je me sens un peu con pour le coup, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre. En sixième, j'étais le gamin bizarre avec des grosses lunettes loupes qui portait des pantalons moches et qu'on foutait au fond de la classe en ricanant. Ensuite je suis devenu absolument transparent, jusqu'à la fin du lycée où j'ai décidé qu'il fallait arrêter les dégâts, et que je suis sorti du système scolaire pour travailler. Pas de quoi marquer les esprits. Sauf celui de Louis, apparemment.

Il est quatre heures du matin. Le ciel devient un peu plus pâle, et je suis de plus en plus lasse de marcher. On s'assoit sur le bord du trottoir, pas très loin du garage où il y a la fête. Je m'allonge par terre, et je ferme les yeux. Louis s'allume une cigarette, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander :

-Tu ne retournes pas avec tes amis ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Juste des potes. Et je veux être avec toi.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire, ni pourquoi il recherche à ce point ma présence. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il m'a sorti hors de l'eau ? Je me fous de sa pitié ou de sa... sollicitude ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me surveille en permanence, ça m'énerve un peu. Je ne suis pas un gamin.

-Je vais rentrer je crois.

Je le dis, mais je ne me relève pas. Il prend ma main dans la sienne, machinalement. Son pouce caresse mes phalanges. Il ignore ce que je viens de murmurer, et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il souffle :

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'impression de devoir te surveiller. Ce que tu fais pour te détruire, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Ses caresses sont toujours égales sur ma peau.

-Quoi alors ?

Mais avant même qu'il ne me réponde, je sais déjà. Je l'ai su dès ce soir là, quand assis dans le grand fauteil de cuir marron, sa clope à la bouche, il a mangé sa barre de chocolat alors que je venais d'ingurgiter tous ces médicaments. Je l'ai su dans sa façon de me regarder, de rester distant. Je l'ai su parce que lui a compris exactement de quoi j'avais besoin : son corps contre le mien et ses mains tenant les miennes.

Je l'ai su depuis l'instant où j'ai plongé mon regard dans la profondeur de ses pupilles et où j'y ai lu tout ce qui me fait mal et tout ce que je ne comprends pas en moi.

Il ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas grave de toute manière. On parle d'autre chose, un peu. Et puis la porte du garage s'ouvre et quelques personnes sortent. Ils vont acheter d'autres bouteilles à la supérette ouverte 24/24H. Il est cinq heures du matin, l'aube est grise. Louis se redresse un peu. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, et sur le dos de la nuque. Je ne comprends pas sa lassitude, lui qui m'a semblé si joyeux tout à l'heure, papillon de nuit prêt à s'électriser. Il me regarde et me sourit à peine, avant de se relever.

-Je vais y retourner.

J'hoche la tête. Je le regarde se relever mais il reste au dessus de moi, et il rit un peu.

-Tu comptes rester par terre ?

-Je crois.

-Tu devrais rentrer si tu veux te reposer. Ce n'est pas confortable ici.

-Merci, je sais.

Il hausse les épaules et puis il ne dit plus rien. Il me regarde simplement, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre. Je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux.

Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, Louis a disparu. La porte du garage est refermée et le ciel devient blanc. Je me redresse en me frottant machinalement le dos et puis je regagne lentement mon immeuble.

Une fois dans mon lit, la fenêtre grand ouverte sur le ciel qui monte, je pose mes doigts sur ma bouche, là où Louis a posé ses lèvres.

Et je murmure :

_Je respire._


	4. -de ce qui fait peur-

**« I’m depressed,**

**haunted by melancholy,**

**that does not have a reflection**

**nor cast a shadow.**

**12,000,000 people live here in Tokyo.**

**I know I’m not alone.**

**Others must feel the way**

**I do. »**

**_-Brautigan_** , _Journal Japonais_

 

 

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, allongé sur le carrelage gelé, le corps nu. Les secondes coulent le long de ma peau et se logent sous mon nombril. J’ai si mal au cœur et au ventre et parfois quand j’agrippe ma peau et que je la griffe, je la sens tomber en lambeaux. Je pensais que ce serait mieux en venant ici, mais je ne ne vois seulement plus le soleil. Les rideaux bleus sont lourds et les murs recouverts d’une tapisserie blanche, moche.

Je me redresse un peu. J’ai froid. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans cet appartement. Depuis que son propriétaire est mort, il y a quelques mois, il n'a toujours pas été remis en vente. Ses enfants ne sont pas venus chercher les meubles. Peut-être que ça n'intéresse personne. Moi j'aime être ici. Je suis venu une fois, par hasard, parce que je voulais aller sur le toit de l'immeuble. Et la porte était entrouverte alors je suis rentré. Maintenant je sais que c'est sûrement Louis qui a forcé la serrure en premier, mais je m'en fous. Cet appartement, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appartient un peu. Je m'y sens bien. C'est ici que je voulais mourir, et c'est ici que je me rends lorsque j'ai trop mal au coeur. Comme aujourd'hui.

Je crois que c’est en moi que j’étouffe. Ce n'est pas le monde ou les gens, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Le problème c'est moi, tout est dans ma tête, comme ce besoin de souffrir constamment pour me sentir vivant. Je touche mes genoux du bout des doigts. Ils ont perdu de leur rondeur adolescente. Ils sont cassants et secs comme le reste de mon corps. Le long de mes cuisses, des veines bleues serpentent jusqu’à mon sexe.

Est-ce que quelqu’un ici pourrait ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, faire rentrer la pluie, les feuilles des arbres, les rayons du soleil ?

Je crois que je vais mourir entièrement blanc, le cerveau vide et le ventre enfoncé.

Je crois que j’ai peur.

-Y a quelqu’un ?

Une lumière s’allume derrière moi dans le minuscule couloir. J’entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Il y a une ombre qui se dessine sur mon dos. La porte se referme.

C’est Louis. Je le sais même les yeux fermés, parce que lui et moi nous avons des atomes de la même couleur : un bleu de glace qui devient sombre quand vient la tristesse. Je ressens Louis dans l’espace plus que n’importe qui d’autre. C'est bizarre à dire, car nous ne connaissons presque pas. Mais je sais qu'il est comme moi. Que nous portons en nous la même douleur inaudible. Et je veux qu’il me serre dans ses bras, comme il l'a fait le soir où il m'a sorti de la baignoire. Je veux qu’il s’approche, qu’il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, ses doigts contre mes clavicules, et je veux que son torse tout entier enlace mon dos. Je veux me fondre dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que si j’expirais pour lui et qu’il inspirait pour moi, nous aurions une chance de survivre dans ce monde ?

Louis marche jusqu’à moi mais il ne me touche pas. Il s’assoit à quelques mètres. J'ai l'impression que sa présence a mes côtés est absolument normal, que je l'ai toujours connu, que je lui ai toujours parlé. Il est un élément de mon décor. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu profond, comme celui de l’océan très loin à l’horizon. Il dit :

-Tu n’as pas froid ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je le vois qui regarde ma peau nue. Je ne sais pas si j’ai honte, et puis de toute façon, il m'a déjà vu nu lorsque j'étais inconscient. C'est même lui qui m'a remis mes vêtements. Mais là il fait jour, j'ai tout mon esprit et il me fixe. Parfois j’aimerais me recroqueviller et me faire tout petit jusqu’à ce que des gens me marchent dessus juste parce que... je me déteste. D’autres je voulais m’allonger à poil au milieu de la rue et crier REGARDEZ REGARDEZ MON CORPS NE LE QUITTEZ PAS DES YEUX ET S’IL VOUS PLAÎT PRENEZ MOI DANS VOS BRAS, EMBRASSEZ MON VENTRE MES POIGNETS MON COU MES BRAS EMBRASSEZ-MOI ET DITES MOI QUE JE SUIS BEAU ET QUE J’EN VAUT LA PEINE.

Là ce n’est pas comme ça. Je me sens juste profondément vide. Mon corps n’est pas une invitation à la honte ou à l’amour. Il est un amas d’os et de chair qui a froid et est rempli d’un vent gigantesque qui gronde dans mon estomac. J'ai mal et je m'en fous d'être nu et regardé. De toute façon, le regard de Louis n'est ni dégoûté, ni intéressé. Il regarde simplement mon corps, comme s'il était face à son propre reflet dans la glace.

Il finit par tendre la main. Il l’a pose sur mon bras et le caresse un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça mais j’aime bien. Soudain je ne suis plus vide du tout mais plein de larmes. Louis retire sa main. Il grogne :

-Si tu chiales je me casse.

Je fais un bruit ridicule de chaton qui couine et puis je renifle. Louis soupire. On fixe tous les deux le parquet un long moment et le tapis aux arabesques rouges, le temps que la tristesse qui flotte autour de nous comme une nappe de brouillard s’évapore un peu. La pièce est tout vide et les rideaux sont tirés. J’ai l’impression d’être assis au milieu d’un tableau de Picasso dans sa période bleue.

-Tu ne veux pas venir te promener avec moi ?

-Ou ?

-Je ne sais pas... Vers le parc. On pourrait aller au lac.

-Se baigner ?

Louis hausse les épaules. Il n’y a pas le droit de se baigner dans le lac du parc. Je le sais, c’est entouré de barrières depuis que des mecs bourrés se sont jetés dedans et qu'un n'en est pas ressorti. Mais quand même, j’aimerais bien.

-On peut attendre l’orage. La petite mare va sûrement se remplir.

Je ne réponds rien. C’est nul la mare. C’est comme sauter du haut d’un pont en voulant plonger dans 30 mètres d’eau et atterrir dans un flaque.

Louis se lève. Il va jusqu’au fond de la pièce, où j’ai posé mes vêtements et il me les lance.

-Rhabilles-toi.

J’obéis. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C’est juste que la voix de Louis est... Et puis je commence à avoir un peu froid. Et à me sentir mal à l’aise. Je ne suis plus vraiment vide, mais j’ai à nouveau mal partout. Au ventre, au cœur, dans les poumons.

Louis tire le rideau et ouvre la fenêtre.. Le soleil rentre. La pièce n’est plus bleue, elle est dorée. C’est beau. C’est comme si il avait fait rentrer des rayons à l’intérieur de moi aussi. Je cligne des yeux. Louis se retourne dans la poussière d’or. On se regarde un moment. Il y a comme un fil tendu entre nous, un cœur en plus qui bat différemment. Mieux. Louis baisse un peu le visage. Ses cils dessinent une ombre comme de la dentelle sur ses joues. La poussière qui flotte. Le rideau qui ondule doucement, poussé par le vent léger. Je suis en suspension. Louis murmure :

-T’es heureux ?

-Non.

Il hoche la tête. On se sourit un peu. Et puis il revient vers moi. On se prend la main. J’ai les doigts froids et lui un peu moites. J’aime bien. Il m’aide à me relever et puis on sort de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il s’arrête et lève nos mains entrelacées jusqu’à ma joue. Si je tourne la tête, je pourrais embrasser nos doigts. Mais je reste le regard plongé dans le sien, soudain si sombre. Il dit :

-Moi non plus.

On court vers le parc.

.

.

.

18 heures.   
Pluie d'orage sur le chemin.   
Le bitume qui sent la terre mouillée.

Je rentre du McDo où je travaille tous les jours depuis six mois. J'ai une odeur insupportable de frites et de sauce ketchup collée à mes fringues. Je marche rapidement, les yeux baissés. J'entends à peine le skate qui me dépasse à toute vitesse, m'aspergeant de minuscules gouttes d'eau, et puis qui s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Je relève la tête. C'est Louis. Ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça, il est toujours là, quelque part.   
Il est en t-shirt, un t-shirt blanc, détrempé, les cheveux humides collant à sa peau. Ses yeux sont aussi lumineux que le ciel d'orage au-dessus de nous.  
-Salut.   
Je ne m'arrête pas, et le dépasse sans un mot. Il me suit immédiatement, reprend :  
-Ça va ?  
Je réponds seulement que j'ai froid. Il dit que lui aussi. On continue de marcher. Les grognements sourds du ciel rythment chacun de nos pas. La pluie rentre jusque sous mon sweat aux couleurs du McDo, et mon ventre se couvre de frissons. J’ai envie d’être dans mon lit. J’ai trop mal au cœur.   
-Tu travailles en ville toi aussi ?  
Je hausse les épaules. Ça se voit, non ? Mais Louis n'attend pas de réponses, il enchaîne :  
-Moi aussi. Dans une sorte de crêperie. Mais on fait aussi des galettes, et des tas de trucs à emporter. D'ailleurs...  
Il arrête de marcher et fait glisser son sac à dos devant lui, contre son ventre. Je l'attends, glacé mais finalement incapable de continuer sans lui. Il sort un petit sachet en plastique et me le tends.   
-Des cookies. Tu aimes ?  
Je n'ai pas très faim. Bosser dans un endroit où ma tâche principale est de faire cuire des frites et des steaks hachés me coupe généralement l'appétit pour toute la soirée, déjà que je n’en ai quasiment jamais. Mais Louis a l'air tellement content de me partager son goûter que je ne peux pas refuser, et j’accepte en prenant le cookie qu’il me tend.

-Chocolat banane. Ce sont les meilleurs.

Il en prend un aussi et on se remet à marcher l’un à côté de l’autre, en grignotant les biscuits. C’est bon. Un peu écoeurant mais... ça va. Je mange la moitié, et mon ventre en gargouille de plaisir. Depuis hier matin je n’avais rien avalé d’autre qu’une crèpe Wahoo alors je crois que le cookie de Louis était exactement ce qu’il attendait pour se manifester.

On remonte la rue jusqu’à l’immeuble et on pénètre dans le hall. Il y a une odeur de soupe aux oignons qui embaume toute la cage d’escalier, et je grimace un peu. Louis monte souplement l’escalier et appelle l’ascenseur. Il me demande :

-Tu vis au combien ?

-5ème.

Je sais que lui est au 7ème. Je l’ai déjà vu un jour, quand je montais tout là-haut dans l’appartement abandonné. Pourtant lorsque l’on s’introduit dans l’ascenseur, il n’appuie que sur le bouton 5 et me sourit encore. Ca m’énerve son sourire. J’ai envie de lui griffer le visage pour qu’il cesse de faire semblant. Peut-être que les autres ne voient rien, mais moi je ne peux pas ignorer la douleur au fond de ses pupilles. Et je me souviens de ce qu’il m’a dit, le soir de son anniversaire. Toutes ces choses là flottent autour de nous et l’ascenseur monte en silence. On se contente de se regarder dans la glace du miroir.

Je me demande ce qu’il pense de moi. S’il me voit comme un pauvre abruti, un chaton qu’il a sauvé de la noyade ou s’il me considère carrément comme un suicidaire raté, moche et trop maigre. A travers la vitre salie, il continue de me sourire, les yeux un peu en amande. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule, et je n'arrive même pas à prononcer un mot. Je ne reconnais pas la personne avec qui j'ai couru dans le parc et jeté du pain aux poissons du lac, il y a quelques jours. Derrière nous, la porte s’ouvre lentement et je lâche son regard pour sortir de l’ascenseur. Le silence qui nous entoure m’oppresse. Louis ne me suit pas, l'ascenseur se referme sur lui. J'ai juste le temps de l'entendre me dire " bonne soirée ", comme un putain de mec de cinquante ans.

Je traverse le couloir et je fais claquer la porte de mon appartement derrière moi.

.

.

.

J’aime bien l’idée d’être enfermé en soi-même. Je suis un corps composé d’énergies destructrices qui se tuent entre elles. Je les laisse faire. C’est bizarre de ressentir ça. J’ai l’impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque pas que je fais, inexorablement. J’ai mal de l’intérieur. Nul part ailleurs.

Je ne me comprends pas du tout.

Je crois que j’ai peur de moi-même, de ce que je suis capable de faire.

J’essaye de remplacer ce qui est laid en moi. Parfois, j’ai la tête qui tourne à force d’être en vie. Parfois, j’ai l’impression que je vais en mourir.

Courir, courir, jusqu’à l’épuisement.

Avoir les os qui craquent et le ventre qui devient dur sans faire aucun bruit. Sentir la peau autour de ses genoux, des genoux d’écorchés, des genoux qui font mal quand ils touchent le sol.

_Première peur_ : l’abandon. L’abandon de moi-même par tous les autres. De la vie aussi.

**Deuxième** : la solitude. Non. Elle, ne tue pas. Mais elle rend fou. J’ai peur d’être fou et de me tirer une balle sans faire exprès. En glissant.

**Troisième** : me remplir de tout ce qui fait mal et peur en moi et de tuer, pour faire cesser la douleur.

Les peurs c’est aussi ce qui me fait envie.

Griller moi le cerveau avant qu’il n’explose.

_Une envie :_

L’amour.

Il n’y a que l’amour que l'on peut tuer en l’écrasant entre ses mains.

Je veux : brûler contre un corps.

Et puis : devenir si froid que je ne ressentirais plus rien.

Je veux : des mains qui apaisent la douleur dans mon ventre.

Et puis : des mains qui me poussent et me disent

_Meurs. Maintenant que je connais tout de toi, je te hais._

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Il est à peine midi quand je rentre chez moi. J’ai fini de travailler, comme tous les samedis, et je prends un bouquin dans ma bibliothèque avant de quitter l’appartement. _La Blessure_ de Anne Enquist. Je choisis mes livres en fonction des titres.

Je monte les marches de l’escalier deux par deux. La lumière s’éteint quand j’arrive sur le dernier palier mais ça n’a aucune importance parce que je n’ai pas besoin de clé. La porte s’ouvre toute seule. L’odeur lourde de l’appartement abandonné m’enrobe tout entier.

Parfois, je regrette un peu de ne jamais avoir adressé la parole à son ancien propriétaire. Je me rappelle encore de son visage. C’était un vieux voûté et plein de rides, qui avait fait la guerre et en parlait à chaque personne qu’il croisait sur son chemin en allant chercher le pain. Les gamins du quartier l’appellait Le Dragon à cause de sa veste en tweed verte.

Je ne sais même pas comment il est mort. Je l’ai appris par hasard, un jour, et j’ai eu l’idée d’aller voir si l’appartement était vidé. Mais non.

Je crois que tout le monde s’en foutait, de ce vieux, et que ses enfants vont laisser toutes ses affaires pourrir.A moins qu’il n’en avait pas, d’enfants.

C’est un peu triste.

Je pénètre dans le salon. Il y a un grand tapis sur le sol, avec un motif surrané. Tout sent la vieille personne, vous savez, cet odeur de biscuit sec, de médicaments et d’eau de cologne bon marché, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je crois même que j’associe cet odeur à celle d’un lieu où je suis en sécurité, maintenant.

D’habitude je suis seul dans l’appartement.

Mais aujourd’hui, allongé sur le canapé, il y a Louis.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire en le découvrant là, les jambes légèrement repliés, un bras dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte. Il respire doucement. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là à dormir, mais il doit être vraiment fatigué pour ne pas m’avoir entendu arriver. Du coup je fais le moins de bruit possible, m’installant dans le fauteil de cuir avec mon livre ouvert sur les genoux.

…

Je reste concentré dix secondes avant de le rabaisser pour l’observer. J’ai une drôle de sensation dans l’estomac, quelque chose de tout doux. Peut-être parce que Louis semble juste... Apaisé. Sa main gauche est dans la poche de son sweat, et je repense au soir où il y avait mis les miennes. J’ai envie d’être à nouveau contre lui, de respirer son odeur sans parfum et de me fondre contre la chaleur de son corps.

C’est étrange, parce que je ne suis pas très tactile, mais j’ai comme... besoin de la présence de Louis. Exactement comme cela ne me dérangeait pas qu’il me voit nu, je ressens seulement l’envie qu’il me prenne dans ses bras.

Sauf qu’il dort.

Donc c’est moi qui le fait.

Je me lève doucement, laissant mon livre sur le fauteuil et je m’assois près de lui. Il remue immédiatement, ouvrant un œil. Bleu nuit. Il me sourit à moitié, et sors la main de la poche de son sweat pour l’enrouler autour de ma taille. Il murmure, la voix encore lourde de sommeil  :

-Salut.

Je m’allonge contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Je me sens bizarre. Bizarre bien. Bizarre heureux et léger, mais pas à cause de la faim dans mon ventre... Juste à cause de Louis.

Je ne l’avais pas recroisé depuis l’ascenseur, il y a trois jours. Je ne sais plus si je suis encore en colère contre son regard moqueur et sa façon de me parler, comme si j’étais un gamin capricieux et tordu et en fait, je n’arrive même plus à y réfléchir. A cet instant précis, je m’en fiche totalement.

Louis se réveille lentement. Il me demande quel heure il est, puis il dit qu’il a faim. Je mens en disant que j’ai déjà mangé, de peur qu’il ne veuille m’inviter chez lui ou une connerie du genre. Mais il n’insite pas, frottant bizarement son nez contre ma mâchoire. Je me demande depuis quand nous avons cette intimité spéciale qui me semble si... normale. Nous avons déjà dormi ensemble sur le canapé. Nous nous sommes embrassés à sa fête d’anniversaire. Il m’a vu nu. Mais là... C’est différent. J’ai l’impression qu’il agit comme si nous étions en couple. Et le pire, c’est que ça ne me dépaît pas vraiment.

 

Je le repousse un peu quand même, pour la forme, et il ouvre vraiment les yeux, analysant mon visage pendant quelques secondes. Je pensais qu’il allait protester ou me dire de me pousser mais il murmure juste d’une voix très lente  :

-J’avais jamais vu que tu avais des tâches de rousseur.

Moi non plus, en fait. Mais sa remarque me déstabilise tellement que je ne ne répond pas. Je sens sa main bouger et lentement, il porte ses doigts sur le haut de mes joues. Il caresse lentement la peau fine de cet endroit, contournant mon nez et passant léger par dessus mes paupières.

-Ta peau, c’est du papier de riz.

Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, le papier de riz, mais ça me donne envie de l’embrasser alors je le fais. Aussi simple que ça. Il ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et ses doigts caressent ma nuque. C’est meilleur que la première fois, parce que la première fois, ça ne voulait rien dire. Là, il y a toute cette douceur autour de nous et moi qui ait brutalement envie d’être aimé. Et que ce soit par lui.

On s’embrasse un long moment. J’aime le goût de sa langue. J’aime entrouvrir les yeux, et voir ses pupilles noires se fixer dans les miennes. J’aime sentir ses jambes s’enrouler autour des miennes. J’aime ses doigts qui s’enfoncent lentement dans mon cou. J’aime son odeur et sa manière de respirer contre ma bouche, sans totalement s’en éloigner.

Je n’ai jamais embrassé personne de ma vie et ce n’est pas ce que je suis en train de faire avec Louis. C’est beaucoup plus. Je lui donne mon âme entière.

On finit par s’arrêter doucement, parce que je n’ai plus vraiment d’air. Louis se mordille la lèvre. Elle est plus rouge que tout à l’heure, et je ne pensais pas que j’aimerais à ce point ce détail. Il a l’air encore tout endormi, mais avec une langueur dans ses gestes en plus. Une langueur qui le rend vraiment désirable. Mais j’ai besoin de parler, la voix lente et basse.

-Tu es venu parce que tu savais que je serais là  ?

Il fronce un peu les sourcils, glisse une mèche trop longue de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça  ?

-Parce que sinon tu aurais dormi chez toi, je suppose.

Il sourit un peu.

-Je venais avant de te croiser ici, tu sais.

D’ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas comment j’ai pu ne jamais tomber sur lui dans l’appartement. Je reste silencieux, et c’est lui qui finit par reprendre  :

-Est-ce que tu vas bien  ?

Ce n’est pas une simple question. Je le sais. Et Louis me connaît peu, mais suffisament pour que je sache que s’il me demande cela, c’est pour que je lui réponde la vérité. Et moi, je n’ai jamais peur de dire la vérité.

-Tout de suite, oui. Autrement, pas trop.

-Pourquoi  ?

-Est-ce que tu me trouves ridicule  ?

Je crois que ma question le surprend un peu, parce qu’il fronce vraiment les sourcils et secoue la tête.

-Non  ? Pas du tout. J’ai l’air de te trouver ridicule  ?

-J’sais pas.

Je me sens vraiment comme un gamin là. C’est à ce moment que je mesure la différence d’âge entre Louis et moi. Il a quelque chose en plus que je ne possède pas, malgré l’air que je me donne de tout contrôler. C’est peut-être cette supériorité qui fait que j’ai l’impression de n’être rien du tout par rapport à lui.

Je baisse la tête pour ne plus croiser son regard, et je joue avec le cordon de son sweat.

-L’autre jour, dans l’ascenseur... Je pensais que tu te moquais de moi.

-Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi  ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Parce que les gens se moquent de moi en général  ? Parce que je suis bizarre, maigre, moche et que j’ai voulu mourir mais que je n’ai même pas réussi  ?

Il soupire et caresse doucement son pouce avec ma joue. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu immense et ennivrant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit tout ça, mais le poids dans mon ventre est un peu moins lourd.

-Tu n’es pas bizarre. Je ne trouve pas. Tu es juste... Ombrageux  ? Et moche, non. Absolument pas.

Je ne dis rien. Je suppose que j’attends quelque chose. Quelque chose d’autre, de plus. Et Louis le sait, alors il finit par me lâcher et se redresser lentement. On s’assoit l’un à côté de l’autre sur le canapé, et je le regarde enlever son sweat, le faire passer par dessus ses cheveux. Ils se dressent sur sa tête comme des petites brindilles givrés, à cause de l’électricité.

Louis prend une petite inspiration, et puis il enlève aussi son t-shirt. Ensuite, il dit  :

-Moi aussi j’ai voulu mourir et j’ai raté. Ce n’est pas ridicule.

Sur son ventre, enroulé comme un serpent qui mord, il y a une longue cicatrice. Blanche. Propre. Et quand il se retourne, il y en a aussi dans son dos. Une qui part de son omoplate et qui descend jusqu’à la hanche, et puis pleins de petites qui criblent le dessous de sa nuque. Il m’explique qu’il en a aussi une à la jambe droite.

Que lui ce n’était pas en avalant des médicaments, que c’était en plongeant dans le vide. Qu’il a raté, que ce n’était pas assez haut et qu’il s’en est sorti comme un con avec des os brisés et des endroits à recoudre. Qu’il a eu mal pendant des mois, et que la douleur n’a pas disparu et qu’elle ne disparaîtra sans doute jamais. Mais qu’il a beaucoup, beaucoup de chance. Qu’il l’a mesure à présent. Et que parfois, même s’il a toujours cette envie lancinante de détruire et de se détruire, il a l’impression de s’en sortir. Il a l’impression qu’il peut. Que l’envie de vivre revient petit à petit, dans la couleur du ciel et le bruit des oiseaux. Que ça ne tient à rien du tout  : l’odeur du chocolat, ses potes qui lui font un cadeau d’anniversaire, un chien qui lui lèche les mains, un inconnu qui lui sourit dans la rue, sa musique préférée à la radio, un pays qu’il voudrait visiter. Moi aussi. Depuis peu.

Il dit tout ça et ensuite il me tient fort la main et il me sourit. Je n’ai rien à lui répondre.

Mais je touche du bout des doigts le tatouage qu’il a sur le côté de sa hanche.

 

«  _io vivo_ »

 

-Pourquoi en italien  ?

-Parce que c’est le pays que je veux visiter.

Et juste parce que j’ai l’impression que c’est la chose à dire, ce qu’il veut entendre, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je murmure  :

-Un jour, on ira tous les deux.


	5. -de moi-

**«  Je sais que tout ce mal vient de moi,**

**Mais le moi vient de l’intérieur**

**Sous l’air l’impide, il y a la joie**

**Mais sous la peau, il y a la peur.  »**

**-Houellebecq,** _Poésies_

 

Mon père boit quand il rentre du travail. Toujours. Il s’affale dans le canapé mou, une bière à la main et il regarde une émission débile ou des présentateurs débiles disent des choses débiles.

Moi je regarde son ventre rond se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et je me souviens du temps où j’étais petit, et où il me faisait faire l’avion en riant.

Je ne suis pas nostalgique. J’aimerais juste comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer entre cette époque et maintenant, pour que je devienne si mince et lui si gros. C’est comme ça que je mesure le temps qui passe  : les os presque apparents de mes côtes et son ventre qui enfle.

Ce soir je ne m’attarde pas dans le salon. Je passe devant lui et je vais jusqu’à la cuisine pour prendre une canette de jus d’orange sans sucre, celle avec les petits bonhommes mignons sur le packaging. Ma mère n’est pas rentrée, elle est femme de ménage et elle a souvent des horaires impossibles qui l’obligent à vivre la nuit et dormir le jour.

Lorsque je sors de la cuisine, c’est la publicité et mon père se retourne vers moi, me regardant étrangement.

-Tu vas où  ?

Je déchire l’emballage de la paille fournie avec ma canette et je hausse les épaules.

-Prendre l’air.

-A cette heure-là  ?

-Il ne fait pas nuit.

-Tu ne manges pas avec moi  ?

C’est... Etrange. Parce qu’on ne mange jamais ensemble. Au mieux je grignote quelque chose dans la cuisine pendant qu’il se fait des tartines à avaler devant son film du soir. Au pire, je ne mange rien et je suis dans ma chambre. Que je sois-là ou non, ça ne change pas grand chose pour lui au final. De toute façon, il ne m’adresse presque jamais la parole.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il soupire et gromelle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas puis il monte le son de la télé.

Je ne m’attarde pas et je claque la porte derrière moi. Dans le couloir, je reste un moment immobile, repensant à l’expression étrange qu’avait mon père. Peut-être qu’il voulait me parler de queqlue chose d’important  ? Mais moi je n’ai pas envie de lui parler. Je veux juste être dans l’appartement, m’allonger sur le vieux tapis et attendre que la nuit tombe sur la ville pour aller me coucher.

Je monte lentement l’escalier, tout en buvant ma canette de jus d’orange. Là-haut, Louis est assis sur le palier. Je ne suis pas surpris de le voir. Il me sourit et se relève, attendant que je finisse de monter les marches.

-Hey.

-Salut.

Il se frotte nerveusement la nuque. Lui aussi a quelque chose à me dire  ? Comme il ne se décide pas à parler, je tente  :

-Tu ne rentres pas  ?

-Non.

Il se mordille la lèvre, et puis il me fait un sourire timide. C’est la première fois qu’il me sourit comme ça. Je crois que ça me déstabilise.

-En fait... Tu es déjà allé sur le toit  ?

-Le toit  ?

Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Je ne sais pas s’il parle du toit de l’immeuble mais on ne peut pas y accéder normalement. Il faut un passe pour monter là-haut. Mais il hoche la tête et  :

-Oui. Le toit de l’immeuble. J’adore y aller.

-Je pensais que l’entrée était bloquée.

Il sourit à moitié et me tend la main. Je n’hésite pas une seconde, liant mes doigts aux siens. Je mets un peu trop souvent mon destin entre les mains de Louis ces temps-ci.

Il nous fait monter un escalier. On arrive au tout dernier palier, et l’escalier s’arrête. Là il y a la porte du toit, celle qui est bloquée. Mais Louis a l’air de s’en foutre, parce qu’il sort une clé minuscule de sa poche et la glisse dans la serrure et juste... entre. Je le suis, un peu abasourdi, le ventre noué par l’excitation de monter là-haut. Sur le toit. Louis se retourne à moitié vers moi. Il a l’air fier de lui, et comme je pose pas de questions il s’explique tout seul  :

-Je les ai volé une fois. J’avoue.

-Depuis longtemps  ?

-Je ne sais plus... Trois ou quatre ans.

Je le laisse m’entraîner jusqu’au bout des marches qui montent vers le ciel.

Le toit est en béton blanc. Je ne m’attendais pas à mieux. Mais la vue par contre... Est magnifique. Je pensais qu’elle serait obstruée par les autres tours qui parsèment la ville, mais notre quartier doit être sur une coline car j’ai l’impression que nous dominons tout.

Le soleil rouge du soir éclabousse les toits gris des maisons, et les rues où j’aperçois les corps minuscules des habitants qui se pressent pour rentrer chez eux.

Je m’avance un peu, hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s’offre à moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie je crois que je me sens libre. Quand j’étais petit je m’imaginais en roi du monde et c’était exactement comme ça  : j’aurai siégé du haut d’un fauteuil énorme de satin rouge pour regarder la terre à mes pieds. Je me retourne pour regarder Louis mais il est resté assez loin du bord, assis sur le tuyau d’une cheminée. Il sourit, les yeux vagues, les cheveux lentement balayé par le vent. Il a l’air iréelavec sa peau comme une aquarelle gorgée d’eau.

-Tu ne viens pas  ?

-J’ai le vertige.

Je hoche la tête, sans réellement le croire. Je suppose qu’il ne veut juste plus s’approcher du bord de quoi que ce soit depuis que... Bref. Moi je m’appuie à la rambarde et je me penche un peu. Ce n’est pas si haut que ça. En bas il y a des arbustes et de la pelouse. Et puis c’est le parking. Deux mecs assis sur leurs mobylettes sont en train de discuter. Je relève la tête pour regarder l’horizon. D’ici, la ville semble tentaculaire alors que je l’imaginais minuscule. Elle mange toute les forêts qui se trouvent sur les bords. Je n’en perçois pas vraiment la fin, juste les grandes lignes des routes qui montent vers le sud.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers Louis, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-C’est merveilleux  !

Il hoche lentement la tête. J’aimerais qu’il vienne quand même. Après tout, il y a une rambarde même si elle est ouverte, et il ne risque pas de tomber. Mais je ne veux pas le forcer. Il se relève et fais quelques pas vers moi avant de s’arrêter, les mains dans les poches de son éternel sweat.

-Je pensais que tu trouverais ça monstrueusement cliché.

-Comment ça  ?

-Je t’emmènes sur un toit. Comme dans les films à l’eau de rose.

Je tends la main et il fait quelques pas, jusqu’à l’attraper. Mais il ne s’avance pas plus et c’est moi qui m’assois avec lui, à quelques mètres du bord.

-Dans les films à l’eau de rose, ils viennent sur le toit la nuit pour regarder les étoiles. Pas en pleine journée.

-J’y viens aussi la nuit. Je comptais te proposer de rester.

Ses yeux brillent d’une étrange façon, à la fois lumineuse et pleine de tristesse. Je ne sais pas trop s’il rigole ou s’il a peur que je le rejette, alors je murmure simplement  :

-Je n’ai rien d’autre à faire de toute façon.

On reste assis l’un contre l’autre, sans parler. On regarde l’horizon et les nuages qui filent. Ensuite, Louis se laisse tomber en arrière et on s’allonge, à fixer le ciel qui s’assombrit au-dessus de nous et qui semble nous envelopper. On parle de tout et de rien. Je raconte ma journée, Louis aussi. On se dit des trucs au milieu des morceaux de silence, et on ne finit pas nos phrases. Et quand le soleil se couche, noyé derrière les toits de la ville, on se redresse un peu pour le regarder.

Le visage de Louis dans l’obscurité qui monte semble plus triste encore. Je prends sa main. Lentement.

-Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas  ?

-Quand  ?

-Quand tu as voulu mourir.

Il respire longuement. Sa machoire est un peu crispée. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que la question le dérange ou parce qu’il a du mal à me donner une réponse. Les deux, peut-être. Je devrais sûrement lui dire que ce n’est pas grave, qu’on a pas besoin d’en parler et que je m’en fous de savoir mais en fait, si, j’en ai besoin. Pour voir si c’est comme moi.

-La vie n’allait pas bien.

C’est vague. Et ça ne suffit pas. Il y a des tas de gens dont la vie part en vrille, et qui s’accrochent quand même. Des gens qui perdent des proches et qui sont fous de douleur pendant des mois. Des gens qui sont handicapés, qui subissent des tas de discriminations et pour qui la vie est un fardeau abominable. Des gens qui sont rejettés et qui ont l’impression de n’exister aux yeux de personne, et qui pourtant trouvent suffisamment de force pour ouvrir les yeux chaque matin. Des centaines et des centaines de personnes qui ont mal au cœur pour des raisons différentes, et qui cependant n’envisagent pas réellement de mourir, parce qu’ils gardent toujours en eux un semblant d’espoir. Alors pourquoi Louis et moi, nous ne sommes pas comme eux  ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous, nous avons glissé  ? Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai avalé ces médicaments  ? Quel sentiment abominablement destructeur a écrasé mon cœur au point que je me laisse sombrer dans l’eau trouble de la baignoire  ? Et Louis, qu’avait-il dans la tête lorsqu’il a lâché la rambarde et qu’il s’est jeté dans le vide  ? Est-ce qu’il a eu peur  ? S’il devait recommencer, ce serait de la même façon  ? Ou n’en sera t-il plus jamais capable  ? Et moi, pourrais-je recommencer  ? Je crois que oui. Je crois qu’après m’être laissé envahir par le vide une fois, je ne serais pas assez fort pour le repousser s’il revenait me hanter. Et je ne pense pas que l’on puisse expliquer tout cela par la simple phrase de Louis. Ce n’est pas la vie qui va mal, c’est lui. Il faut accepter que certaines personnes sont plus fragiles que d’autres, et que pour elles, passer de l’autre côté n’est pas si difficile, et que cela peut arriver à n’importe quel moment. Je suis comme ça. J’ai tout ce mal-être en moi qui ressurgit régulièrement, par vagues plus ou moins violentes. Et je crois que Louis aussi, quoi qu’il en dise.

Je prends sa main, et je le fixe en silence. Il respire difficilement, sans s’en apercevoir. J’ai l’impression qu’il se retient de pleurer alors je n’ajoute rien. Je me demande s’il me racontera un jour, et si j’aurais le courage de l’écouter.

Parler de ma propre mort ne me dérange pas tellement, mais entendre celle des autres me fait trop mal au cœur.

 

La nuit tombe lentement. Il y a des milliards d’étoiles dans le ciel, même si les lumières de la ville atténuent leur éclat et les font ressembler à des petites ampoules écologiques qui n’éclairent rien du tout. Je lève la main vers le ciel. J’aimerais pouvoir le toucher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l’imagine comme un satin très doux, coulant sur la peau.

-Tu vas me dire leurs noms  ?

-Quoi  ?

Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers Louis, qui s’est redressé et s’allume une cigarette avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu me sembles bien parti pour me nommer les constellations.

-Je ne les connais pas. Et toi  ?

-Non plus.

Il expire lentement sa fumée par le nez, et puis il ajoute  :

-Je crois que je déteste les étoiles.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Détester les étoiles  ? A quoi ça sert  ? Tout le monde les aime. Elles sont jolies. Elles brillent. Elles éclairent les nuits les plus noires. Il n’y a bien que Louis pour dire une chose pareille, même si j’imagine que ce n’est pas seulement par pur esprit de contradiction.

-Pourquoi  ?

-Parce qu’elles mentent.

-Comment ça  ?

-Elles sont là... Elles semblent danser.  Elles sont blanches et lumineuses. On a l’impression qu’elles veillent sur nous. Mais en vérité elles sont mortes.

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je ne savais pas ça, que les étoiles étaient mortes. C’est triste. Ca me rend triste. J’imagine le ciel entier noir, dénué de leur présence. C’est impossible. J’ouvre à nouveau les paupières et je fixe Louis.

-Elles ne mentent pas. Elles disent «  Ne mourrez pas, car il y a toujours une vie lumineuse caché en vous.  » C’est pour ça qu’elles continuent de briller.

Louis se met à rire. Il jette sa cigarette par dessus la rambarde du toit et puis il hausse les épaules.

-Ne le prends pas personnellement. Je m’en fous de toute façon, des étoiles. Je n’ai pas envie d’aller au ciel.

Et puis il se relève et me laisse là, tout seul sur le toit au milieu des étoiles qui rient.

Je le déteste.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_Salut Louis._

_Je laisse ce mot sous ta porte parce que je voulais que tu saches que c’est faux  : les étoiles dans le ciel ne sont pas mortes. La grande majorité en tout cas. En réalité, on contemple effectivement leur passé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que dans notre présent elles ont explosées. Elles sont justes très vieilles et peuvent vivre des milliards d’années, nous mourrons avant elles. Elles brillent plus que nous, réellement._

_Abruti._

_H._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

L’été moite sur les peaux.

La chaleur comme un deuxième souffle.

Les mains de Louis tenant les miennes.

-Respire.

J’ai pleuré si longtemps que je n’ai plus d’air. Il fait noir, mes yeux brûlent, j’ai chaud et je suis en train d’étouffer. Et Louis tient mes mains. Ca va. Respire. Je respire. Louis respire pour nous deux, encore plus fort.

-C’est l’orage ?

_Non, la vie entière._

-Ma sœur a peur aussi. Moi c’est le vent qui m’angoisse. Ne le répète pas.

_Moi j’ai seulement peur que tu me lâches. Que tu partes sans moi. Que tu disparaisses de ma vie comme tu y es entré. J’ai peur que ce soit moi qui te dises de partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai besoin de toi à ce point._

-T’aurais du m’appeler avant. On aurait regardé un film ensemble, avec des écouteurs pour cacher le bruit.

_Le tonnerre, c’est la musique de mon cœur. Je veux l’entendre jusqu’à ne plus savoir rien écouter d’autre. C’est tout le reste qui m’effraie._

Il me berce. Longtemps. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je me souviens juste que je suis venu à l’appartement en fin d’après-midi, après le travail. Que j’avais terriblement mal au cœur d’avoir trop mangé le midi et que j’ai eu envie de vomir et que cette envie là m’a fait peur parce que je déteste vomir et que je me suis mis à pleurer sur le canapé et que je n’arrivais plus à respirer avec la boule dans ma gorge et qu’il y avait toute la sueur sur mes tempes qui collaient au tapis. Et puis que Louis est arrivé avec le soir tombant et qu’il m’a tenu les mains et pris contre lui en me parlant et en me disant de respirer.

Je finis par cesser de m’accrocher à sa main comme un désespéré et par arrêter de trembler. L’orage n’est plus qu’un souffle chaud et humide.

-Ca va mieux là ?

Il lâche mes mains, petit à petit. Elles sont trempées, ma sueur dans les lignes de ma paume. Celles de Louis aussi. On se regarde dans le noir. Ses yeux sont brillants, un peu inquiétants. Je respire fort mais je n’ai plus envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai paniqué à ce point  ?

-Ca va ?

Il sourit un peu. Comme toujours, il ne sait plus quoi dire ensuite, après la douleur sans nom. Il tend la main et caresse un peu mes cheveux, remettant mes mèches en place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dis, la voix cassée d’avoir pleurer si longtemps :

-Je veux tout couper.

-Tes cheveux ?

-Hm.

-J’aime bien moi.

-J’ai trop chaud.

Il hoche la tête. Ses doigts soulèvent mes cheveux, au dessus de ma nuque. Il se penche un peu. Son parfum m’enrobe, son torse se colle au mien. Il embrasse ma nuque, avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas, une douceur qui me donne envie de sa bouche contre la mienne et de son corps nu sous mes mains. Je vais le faire basculer en arrière, et le dévorer sur le tapis. Mais je suis trop fatigué et mes jambes se remettent à trembler lorsque j’essaye de bouger.

Le volet de la fenêtre bat contre le mur et on tourne la tête en même temps, Louis se reculent brusquement, lâchant ma peau brûlante. Le souffle retenu quelque part dans la gorge.

Les nuits comme ça, j’ai l’impression que tout se fige pour devenir beaucoup plus réel. La violence dans la lumière des éclairs.

Et puis la chaleur, et le souffle de nos corps, démesurés dans la petite pièce.

Louis se retourne vers moi. Lui aussi a un regard différent. Je sais qu’il comprend. Quelque chose a traversé nos corps, quelque chose comme une nuit noire et profonde, où luirait seulement, par intermittence, une lune et un soleil blanc.

On s’allonge sur le tapis du salon. Louis sort de l’herbe de son sac. L’odeur est grasse et me donne mal au cœur, mais après ça Louis pose sa tête contre mon ventre alors je me sens très lourd et hors du temps. Il fume lentement, et les yeux grands ouverts, j’observe la fumée qui sort de sa bouche monter jusqu’au plafond.

Parfois, je me demande si le vieux qui habitait là nous observe. S’il nous... protège. C’est un peu con. Je pense qu’il serait plutôt furieux.

-A quoi tu penses  ?

Louis a la tête tourné vers moi. Je ne vois que la lueur dansante de ses yeux.

-Tu crois aux fantômes  ?

L’ombre de sa bouche se courbe en un sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi  ? Tu vas m’annoncer que tu en es un  ?

Ce n’est pas très drôle. J’ai envie de répliquer que ça aurait pu être le cas, mais comme s’il avait saisi mon malaise, il enchaîne immédiatement  :

-En tout cas, j’y crois oui. Enfin... Pas forcément aux fantômes mais aux choses qu’on... qu’on ne comprend pas vraiment. A l’indisible. Aux petits miracles. Peut-être un peu au destin, parfois.

Il me fixe et je lis dans ses yeux qui ne sont plus qu’un puit noir sans fond, qu’il parle de moi. De nous deux. De lui qui me sauve la vie, et de nous qui nous la sauvons mutuellement.

Je lis des choses que je n’avais pas envie de comprendre.

Je détourne le regard et je finis par murmurer que je déteste l’odeur de l’herbe, que ça me rend malade et que j’ai les yeux qui pleurent. Il s’excuse et il à l’air de se sentir bien con. Tant pis pour lui.

-La cigarette aussi  ?

-Non.

Je reste allongé un moment, la main sur mon ventre. J’essaye de ne pas penser à tout ce que j’ai avalé, parce que ça me rend triste sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses de moi que je ne comprends pas, ça va finir par me tuer. Je flotte dans un hasard permanent. Louis semble vouloir comprendre aussi parce que lorsqu’il revient après s’être lavé les mains, il s’assoit en tailleur près de moi et il dit  :

-Tu as fait une crise de panique  ?

Je hoche la tête. Je suppose que c’était ça.

-Tu en fais souvent  ?

-Non.

C’est vrai. D’habitude je suis relativement maître de mes émotions. Je ne pleure pas beaucoup par exemple, mais quand ça arrive c’est... Comme aujourd'hui.

-Qu’est ce qui l’a déclenché  ?

Je ne réponds pas et il soupire.

-Harry. Sérieusement  ? Je n’ai pas le droit de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi  ? Alors que-

-J’avais mal au ventre.

Cette fois c’est lui qui ne dis plus rien. Il me fixe. Longtemps. Son regard dévale tout mon corps et il se mordille la lèvre. Puis il soupire, ses épaules se relachant tout à fait  :

-Tu avais mal au ventre alors tu as fait une crise de panique  ?

-Oui.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Et pourquoi pas  ?

Je me redresse, furibond. Ma tête se met à tourner mais j’ignore, concentrant mon regard sur Louis qui reste impassible.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire une crise de panique pour ça  ? Tu crois qu’il y a de _vraies_ raisons pour en faire  ? Non. Non non non. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Il y a des gens qui peuvent en faire parce qu’ils ont peur de traverser la rue, ou parce qu’ils ont fait tomber leur cornet de glace par terre. Ne minimise pas ce qu’il se passe dans ma tête. Je ne m’occupe pas de ce qu’il se passe dans la tienne.

-C’est bon... Je te crois. Je te crois Harry.

Il pose lentement sa main sur mon bras et je me rends compte que je me suis remis à trembler. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Je crois que c’est tout cette bouffe qui m’a rendu un trop plein d’énergie. Je le repousse et je me lève. Je me sens sale et tout collant de sueur, j’ai envie de prendre une douche et de me mettre au lit avec un film et un thé.

Louis me laisse récupérer mes affaires que j’avais posé sur la table basse. Mais quand je me dirige vers la porte, il se lève à son tour et me rejoint, posant sa main sur la mienne qui serre la poignée. Son visage si près du mien.

-Ne joue pas à ça, H.

-A quoi  ?

Nos voix ne sont que des murmures étouffés.

-A tester les limites de ton corps. Tu n’es pas immortel. Et si tu continues, ce n’est pas dans une baignoire que tu vas crever, c’est en te cassant la gueule dans un escalier parce que tes jambes n’arriveront plus à te supporter.

Je me dégage de son emprise et je fais claquer la porte derrière moi, le cœur battant. Je suis en colère, mais quelque part au fond de moi il y a cette voix qui me murmure que j’avais raison, que Louis était celui que j’attendais, celui capable de me bousculer, à me mettre la réalité en face, nue et sans fards.

Douloureuse.


	6. -de toi-

**«  Moi je pense qu’on en est capable. On fera pas des mircales**

**mais on va faire ce qu’on peut et c’est déjà beaucoup.  »**

**-** _Sous les étoiles_

 

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Louis. Dans la réalité, et dans ma tête aussi.

Comme là maintenant. Je suis au travail, à mettre des paniers de frites dans l’huile bouillante et je pense à Louis, pour oublier à quel point l’odeur autour de moi me donne envie de vomir. En quelque sorte, sans le savoir et sans que moi-même je sache réellement pourquoi, il m’apaise.

Je pensais que ça n’arrivait que dans les livres, de croiser quelqu’un par hasard à un moment de sa vie et puis de laisser cette personne prendre peu à peu beaucoup de place et devenir essentielle. Il n’y a que quelques semaines que Louis m’a sorti de la baignoire et que j’ai tenu sa main dans la mienne pour la première fois. On ne se parle pas si régulièrement. On passe du temps ensemble sur le toit de l’immeuble ou dans l’appartement. Il fume. Je le regarde. On s’embrasse quand on ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre. C’est tout.

J’ai l’impression de le connaître depuis mille ans et qu’il est une partie de moi et-

-Harry  ? Tu rêves là  ! Tu vas faire cramer les frites.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Jim derrière moi et je les sors immédiatement de l’huile bouillante.

-Pardon.

Jim sourit un peu. Il est plus âgé que moi, et je crois qu’on est des «  collègues unis dans la souffrance de travailler dans les cuisines d’un fast-food  ». Parce que même si je gagne de l’argent grâce à ça, ce n’est pas non plus fantastique... Jim étudie en parallèle. Il fait de l’anglais je crois.

-T’as pas l’air bien aujourd'hui, t’es tout blanc.

-Hm.

Il me fait des gros yeux. Au début, il me trouvait snob et il pensait que je me donnais un genre, du coup je lui a dit que j’étais timide. En vérité, c’est surtout que je n’aime pas vraiment parler mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu’il sache ça.

-Prends ta pause  ? C’est dans dix minutes et il n’y a personne. Je peux surveiller les frites. De toute façon, elles ne vont pas sauter de l’huile.

Ca me fait rire et je finis par obtempérer, allant dans le vestiaire pour enfiler un sweat propre avant de sortir dehors.

Accoudé au mur, les yeux dans le vague, je me remets à penser à Louis. Il est partout ce mec. Ca en devient un peu insupportable, même si j’aime bien qu’il me suive partout comme ça. J’ai hâte de le retrouver ce soir. J’adore les moments qu’on passe ensemble, enrobés dans le même silence confortable. Mon ventre me fait moins mal au ventre quand je suis avec lui. Et puis parfois, il ramène des trucs de la crêperie où il travaille et quand il me les tend, je me sens obligé de manger. Juste pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi parce que je suis toujours mal à l’aise quand il faut refuser quelque chose à quelqu’un.

Je crois que je suis dans une bonne phase, celle où mon corps et mon cerveau dérangés ne me font pas trop souffrir et se sentent relativement biens. C’est agréable.

Je me laisse tomber contre le mur, le visage levé vers le ciel. Il ne fait pas très beau aujourd’hui, le soleil a du mal à percer entre les nuages blanc. Mais ça va.

Hier soir, Louis m’a collé contre la porte menant au toit de l’immeuble et il m’a embrassé. Longtemps. J’avais le cœur comme une barbe à papa collante de sucre, et c’était sans doute ridicule mais je l’ai enlacé et je lui ai dit que je me sentais bien près de lui. Il avait l’air heureux ensuite, avec ses yeux brillants et le rouge sur ses pomettes. Je me demande s’il considère que nous sommes un couple ou s’il s’en fout et qu’il aime juste m’embrasser autant que j’aime ça. Je ne sais même pas s’il est gay ou s’il a quelqu’un en dehors de moi. Mais je ne pense pas.

Moi je m’en fous.

Je suis un peu heureux quand il me tient contre lui, et ça suffit. Il peut faire ce qu’il veut lorsque je ne le regarde pas.

Sauf sauter d’un toit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Un samedi, je rentre du travail, et Louis est là, à m’attendre devant la porte de mon appartement, assis par terre. Il se relève immédiatement en me voyant arriver, l’air un peu gêné et content de me voir à la fois.

-Je t’attendais.

Je hoche la tête. Merci de la précision, mais ça se voyait en fait. Je sors mes clés de ma poche et je fais quelque pas vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut, mais moi j’ai envie de me changer parce que l’odeur defrite dont je suis enrobé me donne envie de vomir.

-Attends. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

Je soupire. Il tient la manche de mon sweat entre ses doigts.

-Me montrer quoi  ?

-Ma chambre.

-Ta chambre  ?

J’ai envie de lui dire que je m’en fous moi, de sa chambre, et que je n’ai qu’une envie c’est d’aller prendre une douche mais il me regarde avec un air tellement suppliant que je remets ma clé dans ma poche.

-Pour quoi faire  ?

-J’ai récupéré une affiche que je voulais te montrer.

Je le suis dans l’escalier. Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd’hui. Hier soir je n’ai pas mangé et ce matin non plus, alors que j’ai passé cinq heures debout à mettre des frites dans de l’huile chaude. Ma tête tourne un peu, et je suis obligé de me tenir à la rambarde. Je crois que Louis le remarque mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Je n’ose pas lui proposer de prendre l’ascenseur puisqu’il ne reste qu’une poignée de marches, mais quand j’arrive en haut je suis obligé de m’asseoir quelques instants pour reprendre ma respiration.

-Ca va  ?

Louis s’agenouille près de moi, et je le repousse doucement.

-Ouais ouais. Pardon. J’ai été un peu malade hier et je me sens encore faible.

Il ne répond pas. Il sait.

Il m’aide à me relever et on rentre dans son appartement. Ce n’est pas trop comme le mien. Enfin, la disposition des pièces est identique mais chez lui tout semble plus agréable. Il y a une bonne odeur aussi. Les murs sont pastels et le salon est très clair, avec un grand canapé crème. Un chat aux poils longs et gris dort sur un coussin et ouvre à peine un œil lorsque l’on passe près de lui.

-Il s’appelle Hamtaro.

-C’est pas le nom d’un hamster ça  ?

-Ma sœur voulait absolument l’appeler comme ça...

Je souris. Louis m’avait dit qu’il avait une sœur mais dans ma tête je l’imaginais plus grande que moi. En fait, elle doit être assez jeune.

Nous traversons un tout petit couloir. La chambre de Louis est dans la même pièce que la mienne, mais je le savais déjà parce que je l’avais vu un soir fermer ses volets.

Il ouvre la porte et me laisse entre en premier. C’est petit, mais j’aime bien. Il a un bureau à droite, avec des livres empilés et un ordinateur. Son lit est bleu nuit et son placard est ouvert sur ses vêtements, roulés en boule n’importe comment. Il se dépêche d’aller refermer la porte, enlevant ses chaussures. Je n’avais pas vu mais il y a un tapis blanc tout doux au sol.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit.

-Ferme la porte.

J’obéis. C’est là que je la vois, l’affiche dont il parlait.

-Elle est belle hein  ?

-Beaucoup.

C’est un poster géant de _Psychose_ , un de mes fims préférés. Je ne me souvenais même pas en avoir parlé avec lui, mais si apparemment.

Il se redresse à moitié, souriant.

-Elle est pour toi.

-Quoi  ?

-Je l’ai récupéré pour toi. Il repassait le film dans un petit cinéma, et je leur ai demandé s’ils pouvaient me donner l’affiche.

-Mais... Tu l’as déjà accroché.

-Avec de la patafix. Tu peux la retirer. C’est pour toi.

Je contemple l’affiche sans un mot. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ca me gêne en fait, parce que je n’ai pas de cadeau pour Louis en échange, et je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qu’il aime. Lire un peu, comme moi, des bouquins pris au hasard à la médiathèque, mais à part ça... On a jamais eu de discussion existentielle sur nos goûts musicaux ou je ne sais quoi. Je finis par me retourner vers lui, les sourcils un peu froncés.

-Comment tu savais que j’aimais ce film  ?

-On en a parlé l’autre jour, sur le toit.

-Ah  ?

-Oui. On regardait les appartements d’en face et tu m’as dit que tu avais l’impression d’être dans _Fenêtre sur cour_. Après je t’ai demandé si c’était ton Hitchock préféré et tu m’as dit que tu préférais _Psychose_ et que c’était sûrement lui, ton film préféré.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

Il hausse les épaules. Ca me rend un peu triste. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’imagine que les discussions que nous avons ne m’intéresse pas, juste parce que je suis souvent dans mes pensées et que j’oublie ce que j’ai fait la veille.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers l’affiche et je finis par murmurer  :

-Merci beaucoup Louis... Mais je crois que je préférerais qu’elle reste chez toi.

-Pourquoi  ?

-Parce que comme ça, j’aurais une bonne raison de revenir dans ta chambre.

Il se met à rire. J’ai envie de l’embrasser. Il est beau, il m’a fait un cadeau et il pense à moi au point d’aller dans un cinéma pour leur demander l’affiche de mon film préféré. J’ai envie de l’embrasser parce que je tiens à lui, et qu’il devient important. Et aussi parce que j’en ai tout le temps envie. Mais quand je m’approche de lui, il me regarde malicieusement et m’arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Moi j’aimerais bien que tu retournes chez toi, parce que ma chambre est en train de devenir une friterie.

Je déteste Mcdo.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Un jour, sans prévenir, ça arrive.

Comme les baisers, mais en plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort.

Je suis allongé sur Louis, somnolant. Il a fumé avant de venir, je le vois à la couleur de ses yeux dont le bleu est presque rose et languissant. Il n’arrête pas de m’embrasser dans le cou et de me mordiller, et je suis sûr qu’il me fait des suçons mais je ne dis rien parce que c’est marrant et que j’aime bien sentir la chaleur de sa bouche et la dureté de ses dents.

De temps en temps, il me murmure des trucs à l’oreille. Des phrases sans queue ni tête que je comprends à peine. On s’endort à moitié. Il fait vraiment chaud depuis deux jours, et je sais qu’un orage va bientôt éclater. Toute la terre se retient et se craquelle.

La main de Louis glisse entre nos deux corps.

Au début je ne réagis pas trop. Il est tactile. Il est toujours en train de jouer avec mes mains, d’enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux ou de me serrer par la taille quand je suis debout devant la rambarde du toit. Mais là, c’est différent, parce qu’il soulève mon t-shirt et qu’il me caresse la hanche. J’essaye de faire comme si ce n’était qu’un geste innocent, mais je sais que ce n’est pas le cas. Ses caresses sont de plus en plus appuyées, et ses baisers dans mon cou ne s’arrêtent pas.

Est-ce que j’ai peur de la suite  ? Je ne crois pas. J’ai envie de lui depuis le début, d’une façon peu explicable, avec la sensation que nos deux corps seraient fait l’un pour l’autre. Si c’est maintenant qu’il veut, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça.

Je me redresse un peu et il me lâche pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux ne sont plus si vagues, au contraire, ils sont d’une profondeur vertigineuse. Sublimes. Ca me fout un coup dans le ventre. Et encore un, beaucoup plus violent, lorsqu’il dit à voix haute au milieu du silence assourdissant de la pièce  :

-J’ai envie de toi.

Moi aussi moi aussi moi aussi.

On se relève, chancelants. On s’arrête tous les trois mètres pour s’embrasser encore. Et puis la chambre. Je ferme la porte. Elle est vide. Il n’y a qu’un matelas posé contre le mur, à moitié défoncé. Le lit est visiblement le seul meuble à avoir été récupéré. Louis ouvre la fenêtre. Dehors il pleut enfin, une pluie d’été, une pluie sourde et lourde de l’odeur du soleil qui a rempli le monde jusqu’à l’étourdir.

On pousse le matelas sur le sol. Il s’affaisse en faisant de la poussière. Louis me regarde. Je ne comprends jamais ses regards. S’ils ont envie de moi ou s’ils voudraient me tuer. Ce n’est pas très différent au fond.

Moi j’ai besoin de sa peau.

Je le dis en le déshabillant.

Je tire sur le col trop lâche de son t-shirt et il le fait passer par-dessus ses épaules. Je respire l’odeur de son cou, il prend mon visage entre ses mains. On s’embrasse à nouveau. Sa bouche gercée, sa langue chaude, ses dents qui mordent. La pluie tombe sur le parquet. Ses doigts qui entourent mon ventre. Mes poumons qui remplissent l’air. Et la chute de nos corps qui s’emmêlent.

La chambre entière est devenue une cage thoracique gigantesque qui s’embale.

L’orage fait trembler le sol. Je serre les doigts de Louis entre les miens. Son corps est nu sous le mien à présent. La lumière est d’un gris sombre. Je me sens vaguement flotter en dehors de moi-même, et pourtant mes sens sont décuplés par le bruit que fait la pluie en tombant minuscule sur le sol. Je voudrais me traîner jusque sous la fenêtre et m’allonger jusqu’à être recouvert d’eau. Mais je ne parviens pas à lâcher du regard le corps nu de Louis.

Il est mille fois plus beau que moi malgré toutes les cicatrices qui s’enroulent autour de lui comme des cordes indéchirables. Ses cuisses sont rondes et fermes. Sur sa hanche, il a un autre tatouage que je n’avais pas vu la première fois. C’est une main qui fume, entourée de fleurs. Je le trouve beau. Et quand je le touche du bout des doigts, je sens sous les pétales les cicatrices anciennes de petites coupures.

Louis me sourit et il pleure en même temps.

On fait l’amour comme ça.

C’est la première fois. Lui et moi. C’est brouillon. Plein d’eau salée qui descend en cascade. De la sueur. Sur ses hanches, le long de mon dos, sur nos épaules. Le bruit de nos peaux qui s’embrassent. Ses gémissements. Nos mains enlacées.

C’est tendre et passionné, c’est doux et il y a toute cette violence dure et froide dans mon ventre qui se dilue au contact des doigts de Louis.

Je crois que ça dure des heures. L’orage est passé. Le parquet est trempé. Et nos corps bougent encore, terriblement lentement. Ma peau me fait mal à force de se frotter à la sienne mais c’est bon, c’est la meilleure chose du monde et je ne comprends pas comment je peux ressentir tout ça simplement en touchant son ventre et en léchant l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est si différent de lorsque je le fais tout seul, pourquoi mon corps tremble et pourquoi je ne peux pas m’empêcher de gémir.

Tout ça alors que nous nous sommes contentés de nous enlacer le plus fort possible. Tout ça en respirant l’odeur de sa nuque.

Il y a quelque chose de mystique et d’insensé dans l’amour.

Il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à de la vie.

Une vie nue et brutale, une vie qui ne ment pas. Une vie immensément lumineuse que je veux traverser jusqu’à la connaître par cœur.

Avec Louis.


	7. -de nous-

**«  Rien. Rien d’autre que toujours, partout, ce manque d’aimer.  »**

**-Navire Night,** Marguerite Duras

 

Ce matin il fait beau et je ressens l’envie dévorante d’aller courir. Je le fais quelque fois, le dimanche. Il y a comme une voix dans ma tête qui me dit de prendre mes baskets et d’aller parcourir les rues de la ville, musique dans les oreilles, le ventre vide et la sueur qui coule dans le bas du dos.

Ma mère est dans la cuisine, devant un bol de muesli. Elle a l’air fatiguée, poches sous les yeux. Elle a vieilli, ma mère. Elle a des cheveux gris sur le dessus du crâne parce qu’elle n’a plus courage de se faire des teintures et qu’elle se dit «  à quoi bon  ». Tout son dos est voûté comme si elle était encore en train de se baisser pour nettoyer des chiottes ou sortir des poubelles.

Je me penche et je lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ne se parfume plus non plus. Ca me rend triste, parceque j’adorais son parfum. Je ne me souviens plus de l’odeur qu’il avait.

Je prends une canette de jus d’orange dans le frigo et je m’assois près d’elle. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleus fades, pas du tout lumineux comme le sont ceux de Louis.

-Tu vas courir  ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne manges pas avant  ?

-Je prendrais un truc à la boulangerie en passant.

Elle hoche la tête, ne pose pas de questions. Parfois j’ai envie de la secouer, de lui dire de me regarder en face un peu et de me forcer à bouffer, j’sais pas, mais au moins de faire quelque chose, de s’inquiéter pour moi, pour son fils qui fait n’importe quoi et n’arrive pas à s’en empêcher et qui aimerait bien que quelque fois quelqu’un lui dise stop, tu vas trop loin, que quelqu’un le retienne et le prenne dans ses bras.

Quand j’était petit et que je faisais des cauchemars dans la nuit, elle était là pour sécher mes larmes et embrasser mon front. Depuis que j’ai 13 ans et que je suis rentré avec une odeur de cigarette sur mes fringues, depuis ce soir là où elle m’a foutu une claque, elle ne fait plus attention à moi. Elle dit «  tu es grand, débrouilles-toi  ». Je ne suis pas grand, je ne veux pas l’être. Je ne sais pas me gérer tout seul, je suis dangereux pour moi et les autres.

Parfis, j’ai envie de lui dire que j’ai tenté de me suicider pour qu’elle sache, pour qu’elle réagisse peut-être, qu’elle me foute une autre baffe et qu’elle me déteste pour toute la vie. Mais au moins qu’elle me regarde dans les yeux et qu’elle se rende compte que je ne vais pas bien, que j’ai mal partout, mal de la vie, et que je voudrais ne jamais être né.

 

Mais comme d’habitude, je ne parle pas. Je n’ai pas le courage. Elle non plus, je suppose. Elle ne peut pas ignorer que je maigris, que je fuis les repas. Elle ne peut pas ignorer la marque rouge autour de mon poignet, là où il y a mon élastique. Elle ne peut pas ignorer toutes ces choses de moi qui ne vont pas droits, la fièvre dans mes yeux.

 

Peut-être qu’on fond, elle s’en fout.

 

C’est sûrement ça.

 

Je quitte la cuisine après voir marmonné un «  à plus tard  » et j’enfile mes chaussures dans l’entrée.

Je dévale les escaliers dans le noir, les marches quatre par quatre. Je sors dehors. Il fait beau et doux, le soleil se lève à peine et le ciel est rose et bleu. Il n’y a personne dans la rue. Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Ma mère est là, j’aperçois son visage comme fantomatique entre les voiles du rideau. Je lui fais un signe de la main puis je me mets à courir, sans m’arrêter par la boulangerie.

J’ai le ventre vide mais je vole.

Dans le parc il y a d’autres gens qui font leur jogging. On tourne tous ensemble, on se croise. Je me demande à quoi ils pensent, eux, en courant, et pourquoi ils le font. Est-ce que c’est pour un régime ou juste parce qu’ils aiment le sport  ? Moi je crois que c’est pour les endorphines de l’après, le cœur qui bat un peu plus fort dans les veines et l’impression de tanguer sur la terre ferme. Et puis pour sentir mon souffle tout entier s’étirer dans ma cage thoracique.

C’est étrange comme je hais mon corps et comme il me fascine à la fois. J’aimeentendre ma respiration, j’aime voir le sang gonfler la veine sur le côté de mon pied, j’aime toutes ses façons de réagir au monde qui m’entoure, les frissons sur mes bras lorsque Louis me touche ou que le vent me frôle.

J’adore m’arrêter dans ma course après une heure, et sentir la pression redescendre, m’étirer et entendre les os de mes épaules craquer. Et puis par dessus tout, j’aime savoir que mon corps a souffert mais qu’il s’en est sorti, qu’il est fort et que mes jambes me portent toujours. Je ne peux pas croire qu’un jour il puisse m’abandonner, quoi qu’en dise Louis.

 

Je sors du parc. Il fait chaud maintenant -à moins que ce ne soit la course qui coule encore dans mes veines- et je marche lentement jusqu’au centre ville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai envie de voir Louis. Je vais lui acheter une crêpe au sucre, et il sera content. Je marche et puis prend le bus pour arriver plus vite. Les sièges en plastique sont brûlants de soleil alors je reste debout à m’accrocher à la barre métallique, mes mains sont moites.

Louis travaille dans le vieux centre, là où le sol est en grosses pierres rondes et où les maisons ont des colombages sombres et des fenêtres en ogives. J’aime bien cette partie de la ville, quand j’étais petit je rêvais d’y habiter.

La crêperie où il travaille est ouverte sur la rue. Il n’y a pas grand monde pour le moment, et je me plante devant la vitrine sans trop savoir quoi dire. Louis n’est pas là, c’est une fille aux cheveux roux qui me sourit.

-Bonjour. Vous désirez  ?

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et c’est là que je me rends compte que je suis en sueur et que c’est absolument répugnant. Je dois puer. Je recule un peu et je bégaye  :

-Euh, Louis. Je venais le voir. 

Elle hoche la tête et sans me quitter des yeux elle appelle Louis. Il apparaît dans le fond de la boutique, l’air un peu grognon. Et puis il me voit et son sourire s’éclaire mais moi je ne veux plus vraiment qu’il s’approche parce que je suis trop moche, avec mon visage rouge et mes baskets pleines de terre.

-Harry  ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là  ?

Je ne réponds pas et il passe de l’autre côté du comptoir pour venir me voir. Et il me serre dans ses bras. Je n’ose pas poser mes mains sur ses hanches, d’autant que la fille nous fixe toujours avec curiosité. Louis se recule et il sourit encore, avec ses yeux qui se plissent en amande.

-Je viens de commencer, tu voulais un truc  ?

-Euh... Une crêpe  ?

Il hoche très vite la tête et me prends la main pour m’entraîner dans la boutique. Il dit qu’il fait plus frais dans la petite salle et que de toute façon il n’y a personne alos je peux m’installer puis il pousse la fille qui me tendait une minuscule carte et m’énumère lui-même tout ce que je peux commander jusqu’à me dire  :

-Mais je suppose que tu veux juste crêpe au sucre  ?

J’acquiesce. Est-ce qu’on a déjà parlé de mes goûts en terme de crêpes ou est-ce que c’est juste qu’il me connaît bien  ?

Il va me faire ma crêpe et je fais semblant d’admirer la décoration intérieure pendant qu’il murmure à voix basse avec la fille. Il a l’air de ne pas beaucoup l’aimer et à mon avis c’est réciproque puisqu’elle finit par soupirer et faire demi-tour pour retourner dans l’arrière boutique.

Lorsqu’il vient s’asseoir en face de moi, je pointe la porte du doigt.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle a  ?

-Rien.

Louis hausse les épaules puis il ajoute  :

-Elle te trouvait mignon.

Je lève un sourcil. Louis a l’air en colère. Je lui prends la main et je caresse doucement sa paume avec mon pouce.

-Merci pour la crêpe.

-De rien.

Il sourit, semblant se détendre un peu et puis il souffle  :

-Tu peux venir quand tu veux tu sais.

-Oui, je sais.

Un silence confortable s’installe et j’avale doucement ma crêpe, par petites bouchées. Je crois que je n’ai pas mangé depuis hier matin.

-Tu es allé courir  ?

-Hm.

-Dans le parc  ?

-Oui. Et j’ai pris le bus pour venir ici.

Louis se met à rire.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre de prendre du douche  ?

-Non. Je pue  ?

-Ca va.

Il hausse bizzarement les sourcils et puis il se penche vers moi pour souffler  :

-Cela dit, je préfèrerais être la cause de ton corps en sueur.

Je mets deux secondes à comprendre l’allusion et je repousse mon assiette, les joues rouges.

-Louis. C’est répugnant. Je ne mange plus.

Il éclate de rire et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire.

Je crois que Louis est amoureux de moi. Je crois que moi aussi je le suis. Et là, aujourd’hui, ça ne me fait pas peur. J’ai même envie de me lever, de prendreson visage dans mes mains et de l’embrasser en plein milieu de la boutique, même si je sens mauvais et qu’il fait des blagues nulles.

Alors je le fais.

 

C’est fou ce que c’est bon, d’être heureux avec quelqu’un.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

J’ai le cœur en pagaille à 50 mètres au dessus du vide. Les doigts de Louis s’agrippent aux miens, froids et raides comme des serres d’oiseau. Je regarde le sol, noir en bas, glissant sous la pluie. Je suis comme recouvert d’une surface visqueuse qui n’a rien à voir avec l’alcool mais qui me donne le vertige.

-Ce jour là, j’ai cru que je savais voler.

La voix de Louis est rauque. Rauque de froid, de larmes avalées, rauque de baisers enfoncés dans la cage thoracique. J’ai mal partout ce soir, mais surtout au cœur.

-J’ai sauté et c’était comme avoir des ailes géantes qui te transpercent le dos mais ne savent pas te retenir.

J’ai le vertige du monde qui continue de vivre en bas. La bouteille entre les jambes, je passe mon doigt sur le goulot. Le sucre est collant, je le lèche. Je vais vomir.

-Ca n’a duré que quelques secondes, tu vois, mais c’était les plus intenses de ma vie. Même le sexe n’est pas aussi bon que la sensation de tomber et de n’avoir rien en dessous pour te rattraper. L’amour comme une petite mort irréversible, la chute comme la grande mort qui t’enfonce l’estomac dans les poumons.

Tais toi, tais toi. Laisse moi respirer. J’ai le sternum qui se brise à chaque fois que tu prononces un mot. Si je tombe, c’est de ta faute. Je suis en train de devenir si léger.

-Le tout, c’est sûrement de regarder le ciel en essayant de faire comme-ci le corps allait atterrir dans un trou noir sans fond, une chose très poétique et de se dire – c’est pour l’amour de l’art – et de ne pas se pencher trop vers l’avant, de ne pas regarder le sol qui est juste dégueulasse. Le corps ne sera pas un amas d’os en sang, il sera... Inatteignable. Il deviendra poésie et langueur. Il sera si beau, à la fin. Non, il n’y a pas de fin. Juste une ivresse qui te prend tout l’esprit.

TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI. Je n’ai pas envie d’entendre ta voix qui s’infiltre partout dans les pores de ma peau. Je n’ai pas envie de ces mots explosés et coupants comme les bords d’un verre cassé qu’on serre dans sa paume. Je veux que tu te taises, je veux que tu m’embrasses, je veux le septième ciel sans sauter dans le vide, je veux ta peau sous la pluie et je veux mourir quelque part dans tes reins. Tais-toi.

-J’ai froid.

Je lâche la main de Louis. On se fixe vaguement, le même regard de métal lisse comme une bille, flou et trempé. Moi aussi j’ai froid. J’ai la bouche pâteuse. Si je me penche je vais me transformer en une flaque noire et visqueuse. Retiens-moi.

-On rentre ?

Louis reprend ma main. On se lève, debout à 50 mètres au dessus du vide. Louis ne jette pas un regard en arrière. Il a en lui l’assurance de celui qui l’a déjà fait et qui en est revenu pour le refaire une deuxième fois, sûrement pour que ce soit encore meilleur. La violence dans les veines, la douleur enfoncée dans le ventre à coup de poings.

On marche jusqu’à l’escalier de secours. Je tire un peu sur le t-shirt de Louis, transparent à cause de la pluie. On s’entrechoque, les hanches vides, les côtes qui s’emmêlent. J’aime bien l’odeur de son cou sans parfum. On s’embrasse un peu. Toujours dans le noir pour que ça rime avec espoir. La bouche collante et sucrée, la langue chaude sur les lèvres gelées. J’ai la peau qui se réchauffe et l’estomac qui s’envole un peu. Ses dents tapent contre les miennes et j’inspire contre sa bouche, les lèvres humides, tout le froid autour collé sur nos peaux.

-Tu me fais peur parfois.

Ses lèvres appuient à nouveau contre les miennes, plus fort. J’oublie ce que je viens de dire. J’ai l’image d’un grand océan limpide et je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de la pluie ou de la peau ruisselante de Louis.

Il se recule, lèche le coin de sa bouche. C’est l’image érotique de ma journée, coincé entre la porte de secours d’un immeuble en béton, éclairé par la lumière verte de l’EXIT, la peur mordant le ventre.

-Je sais.

Ses yeux ne sont plus si lisses, ils brûlent d’un petit feu qui n’appartient qu’à lui.

Il me reprend la main. On court dans l’escalier. Je suis un oiseau qui ne bouffe jamais et qui se nourrit d’amour et de peau de Louis.

Je cours et je veux vivre éternel.

On s’emmêle dans les draps de son lit, la sueur qui se confond à la pluie. Je suis amoureux tous les soirs de ma vie, je suis amoureux d’une torche vivante qui s’embrase sous mes doigts. Je suis amoureux de Louis quand il me dit en me déshabillant et en posant ses mains partout sur moi :

-Quitte à crever, autant prendre son temps.

Je veux mourir durant mille ans.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Je suis à la laverie. Notre machine à laver a explosé, et ma mère m’a donné un bac entier. Alors je regarde le ligne tourner, assis sur une chaise en plastique bleu. Je bois un café dégueulasse en feuilletant un magazine de mode. Je m’ennuie.

Je pourrais appeler Louis. J’y pense. Mais il est à peine 16h et je suppose qu’il travaille. Et puis je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Donc je ne vais pas faire ça.

Je me lève, et je regarde la rue dehors derrière la vitre. Il pleut. Les gouttes s’écrasent et glissent sur le trottoir. Les gens se pressent de rentrer chez eux, armés de parapluies multicolores. Je me sens protégéé derrière la vitre, et pourtant la lumière des néons m’agresse et je voudrais être debout au milieu de la rue sombre. Comme eux. Le visage levé vers le ciel. Dans la chaleur de l’été qui explose. Je jette un coup d’oeil à la macine. Il reste 20 min.

Je sors. C’est étrange, comme le corps réagi à certaines pulsions parfois. C’est comme si le cerveau se mettait en pause et qu’il comprenait enfin que la vie est une vaste comédie. Parfois j’ai juste envie de faire ce que je veux, ce que me dicte l’instant. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, en brisant la barrière des règles érigées par la société. En étant juste... humain. En suivant mon corps. En le laissant être le fil rouge de ma vie.

C’est pour ça que je fais ça, sans vraiment réfléchir. Enlever mon t-shirt et me foutre sous la pluie. Les bras levés. Je ris. Parce que c’est tout doux, la pluie qui tombe sur mon corps. Et parce qu’il y a tous ces gens qui me regardent avec l’air de dire que je suis fou. C’est peut-être vrai. Ou alors c’est eux qui le sont, c’est eux qui ne comprennent rien à la vie. J’ai envie de leur dire  : arrêtez-vous pour une fois, n’allez pas au travail, envoyez se faire foutre toutes vos obligations, le rendez-vous à la banque, le gosse qui vous attend chez la nourrice, le restaurant réservé depuis des mois, que sais-je, arrêtez vous, cessez de maudire le ciel d’être si capricieux et regardez le, regardez le putain, lui quiest si beau, regardez les nuages gonflés de pluie, allongez vous sur le bitume chaud, un jour nous allons tous mourir alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, pourquoi ne pas mordre la vie à pleine dent au lieu de la laisser nous baiffer, arrêtez vous et venez avec moi, si on se prend la main on sentira tous nos cœurs battre au fond de nos veines et ce sera beau, je vous promets, ce sera plus beau que de marcher seul comme vous faites, le nez sur votre portable pour lire vos mails et les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le reste du monde, arrêtez vous arrêtez tout, il s’agit de vivre et si moi j’en ai envie alors je crois que vous aussi, vous pouvez, on peut faire ça ensemble, on peut.

Mais je ris sous la pluie tout seul, parce que les autres gens je ne veux pas leur parler. Je suis bien là, avec moi-même. Je me sens heureux et léger. Ils n’ont qu’à me rejoindre, s’ils ont envie. Je tire la langue pour avaler la pluie, je suis ruisselant, mes habits collent à ma peau et mes cheveux tombent le long de mes yeux. Et puis quand j’ouvre les paupières il y a Louis. Louis planté devant moi, qui me fixe avec ses yeux océan mer. Qui sourit à moitié aussi. Je tends les mains vers lui et il secoue la tête, l’air de dire que je suis fou mais pas avec la même expression que les autres gens, lui il me dit que je suis fou et qu’il comprends et qu’il me trouve beau dans cette folie là.

-Tu vas être gelé.

Il m’enlace. Mon torse nu contre sa veste en jean. Il n’a pas de parapluie alors lui aussi est trempé mais c’est pas grave. Je suis bien là.

-Mais non. Il fait chaud.

-La pluie est froide.

-Tu trouves.

Je me détache de lui. Je sais qu’il n’enlèvera pas son haut, à cause des marques qu’il a partout et qu’il ne veut pas montrer. Mais il me prend la main et on reste debout sur le trottoir, à fixer le ciel noir en avalant la pluie. Les gens nous contournent. Ils ne savent pas qu’on est en train de vivre plus fort qu’eux. Ils ne savent pas le courant électrique entre nos doigts. Ils ne savent pas qu’au fond de moi, j’attendais Louis en étant certain qu’il viendrait. Ils ne savent pas que lui et moi, c’est quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu’ils ont pu ressentir au cours de leur vie. Ils ne savent rien.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Louis m’aide à porter le panier de linge. Il est beaucoup plus lourd qu’à l’aller, gonflé d’eau. On court sous la pluie en essayant de ne rien faire tomber. J’ai de l’eau jusque dans le dos, mais Louis rigole comme un gamin et je me sens terriblement heureux.

On va jusqu’au local, là où les gens de l’immeuble étendent le ligne. Il n’y a personne, mais les fils sont presque tous pris. Louis pose notre panier dans un coin et s’essuie les mains sur son jean mouillé.

-On pourrait peut-êtr se se sécher avant d’étendre tout ça, non  ?

Je hoche la tête. Mais je n’ai pas de vêtements secs sous la main. Louis non plus. Pourtant il ne nous faut que quelques secondes pour nous sourire, ayant eu la même idée.

On prend des vêtements qui ne nous appartiennent pas. Sweat, pantalons. On se déshabille et on se sèche avec une robe rose à petit pois, l’un cntre l’autre. Je frotte les cheveux de Louis et je lui fait des mèches qui tiennent en l’air comme s’il s’était pris un courant d’éléctricité. Il n’a l’air de rien, à part d’un fou, et ça nous fait rire, encore plus quand il enfile une chemise blanche trois fois trop grande pour lui, qui lui arrive jusqu’aux genoux.

-Enfile ça.

Il me tend un jean à moitié déchiré et un pull vert à grosses mailles. J’ai bien chaud ensuite. Même si les vêtements ont une odeur étrangère et que je ne m’y sens pas vraiment à l’aise.

Louis reste avec sa chemise trop longue sur les dos, pieds nus et on se lance les vêtements à travers le local. Les pièces de tissus multicolores voltigent dans l’air. On pourrait faire ça bien et rapidement, tout étendre soigneusement avec des épingles, mais c’est beaucoup plus drôle de jeter les vêtements et de tapisser peu à peu le sol sous nos pieds. Mes t-shirts tombent sur Louis qui n’arrête plus de rire, et moi j’en ai mal au ventre, de toutes ces couleurs qui nous enrobent d’un seul coup, qui ne nous laisse plus respirer. Je tourne je tourne je tourne en lui tenant les main et on se laisse tomber au milieu des vêtements, le cœur battant trop fort d’avoir ri autant.

Et puis Louis roule sur moi. La lumière du local s’éteint et on s’embrasse doucement, ses mains qui glissent sous le chandail vert qui n’a pas mon odeuer. Ses mains froides sur ma peau tiède. Les poils sous mon nombril se dressent un peu lorsqu’il me caresse le bas du ventre et je ferme les yeux. Il fait noir, et je ne sens plus que ça, mon corps qui réagit au sien au milieu de l’odeur de lessive mouillée.

-Je peux  ?

Sa main effleure le bouton de mon jean et je hoche la tête, en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne pense même pas, à un seul instant, que nous sommes dans un lieu public et que n’importe qui pourrait rentrer, là maintenant, et trouver Louis allongé sur moi, à poser ses doigts sur mon caleçon.

Je ne pense qu’à lui, à son souffle qui me fait frissonner et à la façon qu’il a de me toucher, comme s’il voulait tout réparer.

Ensuite il n’y a plus rien d’autre que la bouche de Louis, l’odeur de la lessive partout autour de moi, le noir de la pièce, et le murmure lointain d’un chauffage soufflant. Sa bouche humide et chaude, mes mains dans ses cheveux, mes cuisses autour de son visage et ses yeux que je sais immensément bleus, qui me dévorent du regard même dans le noir complet.

 

Je remets mon pantalon, un peu haletant. Louis sourit. Il est assis contre le mur, en train de fumer, sa chemise à moitié défaite. On s’est roulés au milieu du linge frais pendant de longues minutes, à s’embrasser et à se toucher du bout des doigts. Je sens encore la chaleur de sa langue sur la peau fine de mes cuisses. Je crois qu’on aime beaucoup se toucher, lui et moi, mais surtout parce qu’on a besoin de sentir une autre peau que la notre, vivante et tremblante. Je crois qu’on se touche pour donner un sens à tout ça. Pas forcément pour le sexe en lui-même. Juste ça  : la peau d’un autre être humain contre la notre.

Je fais le tour de la pièce pour remettre tous les vêtements éparpillés dans le panier.

-Tu crois qu’on retourne les laver  ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-On ne les a pas salis.

-Ils ont traînés par terre.

On remet nos vêtements encore humides et on finit par retourner à la laverie. Et cette fois, on regarde tous les deux le linge tourner dans la machine. Il fait beau dehors, les gens ressortent, les mères de famille promènent leurs enfants après l’école. Un vieux fait pisser son chien sur la vitrine de la laverie. On lit un magazine people en réfléchissant à tout ce qu’on pourrait faire avec autant d’argent. En fait, pas grand choses. On ne vivrait pas mieux, du moins, en nous. Je pense que même milliardaire, je détesterais toujours autant mon corps. J’aurai toujours envie de me faire du mal. De la même façon. Alors qu’importe  ?

La machine se termine et on retourne dans le local, cette fois sans s’amuser, en attachant comme il faut les vêtements. Une mamie entre et nous parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire en la voyant récupérer le gros pull vert que je portais il y a quelques minutes. Et quand elle s’en va, Louis me regarde avec un petit sourire et souffle  :

-Dommage, il t’allait bien.


	8. -des autres-

**«  Ce n’est pas avec soi-même que l’on reste seul, mais avec quelque chose de l’univers.  »**

**-Les Vagues, Virginia Woolf**

 

-C’est quoi cette chemise  ?

Je tourne à peine la tête. Louis est debout derrière moi. J’avais entendu son pas dans l’escalier menant au toit. Je souris un peu.

-T’aimes pas  ?

-Ca te vieillit.

-C’est à mon père quand il était jeune.

Une chemise rouge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai eu envie de la mettre. Elle trainait dans les affaires que ma mère voulait donner au Secours Populaire et je l’ai trouvé jolie alors... Voilà. Je m’en fous que Louis aime ou non de toute façon.

Il s’installe près de moi, en tailleur. On regarde le ciel tous les deux, et c’est lui qui rompt le silence en premier.

-Il va encore y avoir un orage.

Je hoche la tête. e ne sais pas pourquoi il y en a autant. C’est bizarre. Comme si le monde n’en pouvait plus, comme si le monde débordait de colère. Des orages, il y en a au moins un par semaine et à chaque fois je vais chez Louis et on se cache sous sa couette en faisant semblant d’avoir peur, et puis on s’embrasse dans la lumière tiède des draps.

Je le sens un peu triste ce soir. En ce moment, ça arrive souvent. Il a des mots rares et coupants qui me rentrent dans le ventre et qui le font saigner. Ses yeux sont limpides et clairs. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser au tableau du calme avant la tempête quand je le vois comme ça. Il prend lentement ma main, retraçant le contour de mes phalanges. Il a une question qui lui mord les lèvres, je commence à le connaître maintenant, mais j’attends qu’il me la pose sans le brusquer. Au bout d’un moment, il finit par relever les yeux vers moi et puis il murmure  :

-Tu as eu envie de mourir depuis la dernière fois  ?

Ca me fait un peu mal au cœur. Il a l’air vraiment... Triste. Mais je ne peux pas mentir alors je dis simplement  :

-Oui. Tous les jours.

Ses yeux se voilent un peu, pourtant il hoche la tête.

-Même quand tu es avec moi  ?

-Ca dépend.

C’est vrai. Parfois il me fait penser à autre chose et il me donne envie de vivre très fort, parce qu’il est enfin la personne qui me comprend et en qui je peux avoir confiance. Mais d’autres, je n’arrive pas à me laisser couler dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il n’y peut rien. Je le lui dis, et il acquiese encore une fois. Je ne comprends pas ses questions alors je demande doucement  :

-Tu n’as plus envie, toi  ?

-Si. Mais j’espèrais que toi non, parce que c’est insupportable.

On se laisse glisser sur le béton, allongés. Une petite pluie commence à tomber, mais je m’en fous. Je sers Louis dans mes bras et j’embrasse ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne. Il ne parle pas souvent de... ça. De pourquoi il a voulu mourir. Il me raconte la chute, mais jamais les causes. Moi c’est dans ma tête, c’est là sans raisons particulières et ça ne veut pas disparaître. Mais lui c’est différent, je sais qu’il y a eu un élément déclencheur. Il ne me le dira sans doute jamais. Je n’ai pas besoin de le savoir de toute manière, ça ne changerait rien.

Je caresse doucement sa nuque, là où ses cheveux sont doux et fins. On parle un peu. Il me raconte la douleur dans sa poitrine, qui n’a pas cessé de grandir aujourd’  hui. Il me raconte que d’habitude, penser à moi l’apaise mais que cette fois-ci même le souvenir de mes yeux verts dans les siens n’a pas fait taire les voix méchantes et destructrices dans sa tête. Il me raconte qu’il se sent seul, tout le temps, qu’il a peur de faire une bêtise un jour et de perdre la vie pour de vrai, alors qu’il lutte sans cesse pour remonter la pente. Que parfois tout est tellement noir autour de lui qu’il se sent englué dans le sol, et qu’il ne sait pas comment cesser d’étouffer.

Il me dit tous ces mots durs et j’encaisse sans rien dire, en lui caressant toujours le cou et en l’embrassant lentement, laissant traîner mes lèvres dans ses cheveux. A la fin, il pleure un peu mais je le sens plus léger, comme si en parler l’avait quelque peu soulagé du poids sur ses épaules.

Il pleut vraiment maintenant. Quand on se détache l’un de l’autre, je me rends compte que ma chemise est trempée dans le dos, parce que j’enveloppais Louis dans mes bras.

Lui a l’air de s’en foutre qu’il pleuve. Il se rassoit en tailleur, l’air un peu gêné. Je ne veux pas qu’il le soit, alors je touche doucement son genou, là où son jean est déchiré. Je caresse sa peau en dessous.

-Je comprends.

Il me jette un petit regard interrogateur, et j’explicite.

-Ce que tu ressens, je comprends.

Il hoche lentement la tête. Sa voix plus rauque que d’habitude.

-Je sais. C’est pour ça que je te dis tout ça.

Quand il m’avoue des trucs pareils, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire. Je me sens un peu privilégié, ce qui est con parce que c’est juste parce qu’on est aussi tordu l’un que l’autre. Et puis il baisse un peu la tête et il ajoute  :

-Tu trouves ça normal, qu’on parle de notre mort comme s’il agissait de quelque chose de banal  ?

-Oui.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux de plus en plus humides. J’aimerais bien rentrer à l’intérieur, mais Louis n’a pas l’air d’avoir envie de bouger.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas en parler. Ce n’est pas tabou. Tu as envie de mourir, souvent, j’en ai envie aussi. C’est un fait. Pourquoi devrait-on le cacher  ?

Le visage de Louis se tord à nouveau. Ses yeux sont si sombres.

-Parce que c’est triste. Personne ne devrait avoir envie de mourir.

Je ne réponds rien. Je sais que c’est triste, je le pense aussi. Mais des tas de gens ont envie de mourir, et ne le disent pas. Et à force de ne pas en parler, de garder cette envie là au fond de leur cage thoracique, elle finit par prendre toute la place. Comme pour moi ou Louis. Mais maintenant qu’on est tous les deux je crois... Je crois que ça s’équilibre un peu. Que quelque fois, l’envie nous laisse tranquille, et qu’on arrive à trouver dans les pupilles de l’autre assez d’envie pour continuer à vivre encore un peu.

Il y a des gens qui voient un psy pour ça, ou qui vont à l’hopital, dans des unités spécialisés. Moi je veux seulement la main de Louis dans la mienne.

C’est bancal. Je sais qu’un jour, quelque chose arrivera qui fera basculer cet équilibre précaire. Parce qu’on ne peut pas _juste_ vivre à travers et pour quelqu’un. Sauf que je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour trouver en moi le courage de continuer, sans Louis.

Je tends la main vers sa joue et je la caresse doucement, du bout des doigts. Il sourit. J’aime bien quand il a une petite barbe de trois jours.

-On rentre  ?

Il rit un peu, et coule vers moi son regard océan.

-Tu as froid  ?

-Je suis trempé. Donc, oui.

Il semble s’apercevoir qu’il pleut pour la première fois. Il porte un sweat mais moi je n’ai que ma chemise et... Je suis certain d’avoir les lèvres toutes bleues. Je me redresse un peu, mais il m’arrête d’un geste de la main. Je me retourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi  ?

Il me fixe en silence. Ou plutôt, il fixe mon torse. Je baisse les yeux vers ma chemise. Elle est trempée, collant à mon ventre et mes épaules. Le rouge est devenu presque transparent.

J’ai l’impression que le temps s’arrête très lentement autour de nous. Les gestes de Louis sont décuplés. Sa bouche qui me murmure que je suis magnifique le fait avec une douceur insupportable.Je me noie dans ses yeux qui ne sont plus que désir, un désir brûlant et implacable. Je n’ose même plus respirer, regardant ses doigts qui s’approchent et touchent le tissu humide de ma chemise. Glissent. S’agrippent aux boutons. Tirent un peu dessus.

Il m’embrasse. Son visage est trempé contre le mien, lèvres froides et sèches à la fois.

Louis.

Nous parlions de tout ce qu’il y avait de mort à l’intérieur de nous, et en quelques secondes j’ai l’impression que tu me fais vivre plus intensément qu’il ne m’est jamais arrivé de le faire en dix-neuf ans.

Ses mains s’enroulent comme des cordes autour de mes épaules, le long de mes omoplates. Il respire fort contre mes lèvres, sans vraiment les toucher. Juste ça, ses doigts qui redécouvrent mon dos trempé, mon ventre, mon torse. J’ai envie qu’il me déshabille. J’ai envie qu’il déchire cette foutue chemise qui me colle à la peau.

Je l’attire vers moi. On s’allonge à nouveau et il se glisse entre mes jambes. Ses mains près de mon visage. J’enroule les miennes autour de sa taille et il m’embrasse, jusqu’à mordiller ma mâchoire et souffler contre mon oreille.

-Je peux ?

Je cligne des paupières. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais qu’il demande la permission de me toucher m’envoie toujours des petites décharges électriques dans les veines. Je hoche la tête et il prend le temps de repousser les mèches humides de mes cheveux collants à mes joues avant de poser sa main sur moi. Ses doigts défont doucement les boutons de ma chemise et je sens mon ventrese soulever froid contre la chaleur de son corps à lui. Il bascule légèrement sur le côté. Je gémis au contact de la pluie mêlée à ses doigts qui redessinent mon nombril. J’ai envie de lui dire que je n’ai jamais rien vécu d’aussi érotique de toute ma vie, mais je n’arrive même pas à parler.

Louis glisse totalement ses mains sous ma chemise. Elle s’étale autour de moi. Le rouge du tissu est une immense pétale ensanglantée, et je suis un corps offert au ciel. Je renais.

Nous faisons l’amour comme ça, l’un contre l’autre. Ses doigts sur ma peau humide et couverte de frisson. Nous faisons l’amour en nous frottant lentement l’un contre l’autre, sur le toit où gémit l’orage. Nous faisons l’amour les yeux dans les yeux, les mains liées, le souffle retenu quelque part dans le ventre. Nous faisons l’amour comme tant d’humains sur cette terre le font au même moment, mais j’ai l’impression que ça n’a rien à avoir, que personne ne pourra jamais vivre quelque chose d’aussi fort que ce que je ressens entre les mains de Louis, que jamais quelqu’un ne pourra être touché avec autant d’amour, de désir et de douleur mêlées, que jamais des yeux pourront être plus bleus que les siens, et que jamais des peaux ne pourront trembler et se tendre à la manière des nôtres.

Je suis trempé quand je rentre chez moi. Ma mère, dans la cuisine, me regarde avec des yeux ahuris.

-Harry ? Tu étais dehors ?

Je souris machinalement. Je ressens encore la façon dont les ongles de Louis s’enfonçaient dans la chair de mon ventre.

-Oui.

-Tu vas être malade. Va prendre une douche.

J’acquiesce.

Je m’en fous d’être malade.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Assis sur le parapet qui borde la rivière, je regarde les canards qui glissent sous le pont, les mains dans les poches de mon sweat trop grand.

Près de moi, il y a un couple. Des adolescents un peu plus jeunes que moi, qui s’amusent à se prendre en photo devant une statue noircie par la population. Ils tirent la langue, puis le garçon prend la fille dans ses bras et ils s’embrassent. Je les regarde du coin de l’oeil, oscillant entre l’agacement et l’attendrissement. Parce qu’ils sont mignons. Certes. Mais ils gâchent le silence du bruit de l’eau avec leurs rires et leurs regards amoureux.

Je me demande si je regarde Louis comme ça. Sûrement pas. Du moins, on ne doit pas avoir l’air aussi niais et heureux, lui et moi. Plutôt terriblement tristes à deux.

Le couple finit par partir et je me mets debout pour marcher le long de la berge. Louis finit à 16h aujourd’hui, et j’ai envie d’aller le chercher, mais quelque chose me retient. Je ne veux pas qu’il ait l’impression que cela pourrait devenir une habitude, mais j’ai quand même envie de voir son visage s’illuminer en me voyant passer le pas de la porte de la crêperie.

Je suis peut-être un peu niais quand même.

Je descends les marches menant au bord de la rivière. En bas, il y a un vieux monsieur qui a installé des livres d’occasion sur une table. Il fume, assis sur un tabouret en bois, et me sourit quand je m’approche de ses bouquins. J’adore l’odeur des vieux livres, et leurs couvertures un peu jaunies, gondolés, parfois annotés par des inconnus. Des bribes de mots qu’on ne comprend pas toujours mais qui semblent sacrés lorsqu’on les découvrent au détour d’une page.

Je reste une bonne demi-heure à observer les livres, les prendre dans mes mains, les retourner, en lire des morceaux, jusqu’à en avoir entassé une bonne pile. Le vieux ne m’a pas lâché du regard pendant tout ce temps, et lorsque je m’avance vers lui avec mes trouvailles, il me fait un nouveau sourire grimaçant.

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur  ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Mon bonheur, non. Mais de la lecture, oui.

-Le bonheur se cache souvent dans un livre, tu sais. Dans l’éternité de certains mots.

Je ne réponds pas et il n’insiste pas non plus, se contentant de noter dans un petit carnet les livres que je vais lui acheter. J’attends, le regard perdu sur la surface sombre du fleuve.

-Tu fais des études littéraires  ?

-Non. Je travaille au McDo.

-Ah oui  ?

Il a l’air de trouver ça amusant mais lorsqu’il me tend mes livres, il dit  :

-Moi aussi, quand j’avais ton âge, je faisais un travail qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez  ?

-Mon père était balayeur alors j’ai repris le flambeau à sa mort. J’avais seize ans, et passer mes journées à arpenter les rues pour mettre des feuilles dans les caniveaux n’était pas passionnant... Mais ensuite j’ai décroché un petit poste dans un cinéma. J’étais au guichet et c’était beaucoup mieux parce que je pouvais voir tous les films gratuitement. Tu aimes le cinéma  ?

-Comme tout le monde.

-Tu devrais regarder «  Mommy  » de Dolan.

-Pourquoi  ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose en toi me fait penser au garçon du film.

Je lui tend sa monnaie et il me fait un énième sourire énigmatique. Je me sens un peu mal à l’aise, j’ai l’impression qu’il lit en moi. Je remonte les marches en vitesse, mes bouquins sous le bras. Une drôle de sensation qui alourdit mon ventre.

Il est 16h05 lorsque j’arrive devant la crêperie, et Louis discute devant l’entrée avec sa patronne, son sac sur le dos. Lorsqu’il me voit apparaître, il s’interrompt et tends la main vers moi pour que j’approche.

-Je vous présente Harry.

-Enchantée.

Sa patronne est très gentille. Louis m’en parle souvent. Elle est jolie aussi, avec de longs cheveux noirs, un collier en bois et une robe ethnique. Elle me sert la main et Louis enroule son bras autour de ma taille et... D’accord. C’est nouveau ça. J’ai envie de me dégager de son étreinte, mal à l’aise, mais sa patronne ne dit absolument rien et me pose des questions sur ce que je fais dans la vie alors je lui réponds en oubliant que Louis a sa main sur ma hanche.

Quand elle repart dans la boutique après nous avoir dit «  bonne soirée  », il me tient encore. Et quand on se met à marcher dans la rue, il ne m’a pas lâché. Je n’ai jamais fait ça avec quelqu’un, me comporter comme si j’étais en couple. Ce n’est pas ce que nous sommes avec Louis, si  ? Non. On en a jamais parlé. Et je ne veux pas être en couple, avec personne. Ce me fait beaucoup trop peur. Alors lorsqu’il s’arrête pour regarder des vêtements dans la vitrine d’un magasin, je prétends devoir refaire mon lacet pour m’échapper de son étreinte. Lorsque je me redresse, Louis me regarde d’une drôle de façon mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Je lui souris et on se remet à marcher, l’un à côté de l’autre, sans se toucher.

Il s’allume une cigarette.

-On passe par le parc  ?

-Si tu veux.

Le parc en fin de soirée à l’odeur du soleil qui fond et des feuilles vertes des arbres se reflétant dans l’eau du lac.

Quelques personnes marchent lentement, comme perdues dans un temps séparé du notre, déjà ailleurs dans la nuit qui n’a pas commencé.

Je voudrais moi aussi savoir trouver ce calme intérieur, cette impression d’être enfouie en moi-même et de ne plus pouvoir en sortir.

Mais Louis est là et je suis incapable de ne pas ressentir sa présence, de ne pas tourner la tête vers lui à chaque instant, comme s’il était le soleil vital à cette fin de soirée.

On marche au hasard dans les allées.

Il n’y a plus personne autour de nous et la main de Louis frôle la mienne, légère.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée  ?

-Ca va. Et toi  ?

-Oui.

Il sort son tabac de sa poche et roule sa cigarette sans cesser d’avancer, un petit pli de concentration entre les yeux.

Quand il a fini, il lance comme si c’était anodin  :

-J’ai démissionné.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-De la crêperie  ? Je croyais que tu t’y plaisais  ?

-Oui, c’était bien.

Il n’ajoute rien. Profil lisse et mystérieux.

-Tu veux reprendre des études  ?

-Peut-être.

Je sais que c’est autre chose. Mais il ne dira rien, pas ce soir en tout cas. On tourne dans une petite allé et il y a un banc à moitié rongé par le temps. En passant devant, Louis s’arrête, lance un rire ironique.

-Regarde.

Sur le banc, il y a des mtos gravés. Je m’avance pour déchiffrer les lettres à moitié effacées par le temps.

- «  J’aimerais que quelqu’un m’attende quelque part.  »  ?

-Et quelqu’un a répondu, «  Je suis là.  »

Louis touche du bout des doigts l’écriture penché de l’adolescent qui a du noter ces mots fébrilement, puis il ricane.

-Sérieusement, on se croirait dans un bouquin... J’espère que ceux deux-là vivent heureux et ont beaucoup d’enfants.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne trouve pas ça niais moi. Juste triste. Parce que peut-être que ces deux personnes ne ce sont jamais trouvés. Peut-être que ce sont juste des mots qui s’effacent sur le bois vieillissant d’un banc public.

Et puis aussi parce que moi je l’ai, la personne que j’attendais, mais que ça ne change pas grand chose.

J’ai toujours mal au ventre et envie de mourir par intermittence.

Quelque fois, je suis fou de Louis et d’autres je voudrais voir son visage rongé par le chagrin. Ca ne suffit pas d’être là, de se tenir à moitié la main dans un parc vide, de se serrer l’un contre l’autre dans le noir de la vie. Ca suffit pas quand c’est à l’intérieur de soi que tout est brûlé et mort.

 


	9. -sauve moi mon amour-

**«  C’est là que cette peur arrive. Pas celle de la nuit, mais comme une peur de la nuit dans la clarté. Le silence de la nuit en plein soleil. (…) Le silence au centre du ciel et le silence de la nuit.  »**

**-Navire Night, Marguerite Duras**

 

Je suis assis par terre, le dos contre le mur froid de la chambre de Louis. Il est en tailleur sur son lit, le nez plongé dans un roman policier.

C’est le week-end et on s’ennuie un peu. Au début, on sortait dehors, dans le grand parc mais il y avait trop de monde. Et Louis comme moi, on a pas vraiment envie de s’afficher. Ce n’est pas vraiment par honte de se tenir la main devant tout le monde mais juste... Pas le courage de faire face à des regards déplacés ou... Bref. Je pense qu’on a pas vraiment besoin de ça. Alors on reste tous les deux et on fait des trucs comme manger des chips (enfin surtout Louis), regarder des films, parler, s’embrasser et se toucher par dessus nos vêtements, fouiller dans les armoires du vieux de l’appartement abandonné. Et lire.

Louis aime lire.

Moi aussi, beaucoup. Mais depuis quelques temps, ça m’angoisse, d’être absorbé tout entier par une ribambelle de mots. Je ne peux même pas ouvrir les bouquins que j’ai acheté au vieux du bord de la rivière, l’autre.

Mais par contre, j’aime bien le regarder lire. Il fronce toujours un peu les sourcils, et son visage devient plus doux, comme s’il oubliait pendant un instant -celui d’un chapitre- le poids de toute la douleur sur ses épaules. Et puis il a toujours ce tic adorable de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Ca me rend... Un peu niais. Dans ces mots moments là. Je me dis. Que je l’aime vraiment bien. Quelque chose du genre.

-Louis  ?

Il tourne sa page, et gromelle un «  hmmm  ?  » sans me regarder. Ca ne me décourage pas. Je m’ennuie vraiment.

-Tu aimes quoi chez moi  ?

Il lève un sourcil et je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de son livre ou de ma question, car il ne répond pas tout de suite. Je joue avec mes doigts. Il corne sa page et ferme le bouquin, se tournant vers moi.

-C’est une vraie question  ?

-Oui.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. On ne parle pas vraiment de ça d’habitude... De ce qui flotte entre nous deux, et qui fait qu’on se prend la main le soir sur le toit, qu’on s’embrasse, et qu’on s’enroule nus dans ses draps presque toutes les fois où l’on dort ensemble. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je me doutais qu’il était amoureux de moi, ni que je le suis sûrement un peu. Pourtant, il n’a pas l’air si embarassé, et il se lève pour venir s’asseoir près de moi. Il me prend la main, et caresse mes doigts, doucement, tout doucement. Ca m’apaise, ce geste.

-Physiquement ou mentalement  ?

-Les deux.

On s’est mis à chuchoter. Les mots deviennent trop lourds, ils flottent autour de nous et nous enrobent.

-J’aime... Le fait que tu comprennes. Que tu ne me poses jamais de questions. Que tu saches quand ne rien dire et quand me réconforter ou m’engueuler.

Je souris un peu. Il se concentre vraiment, détaillant mon visage pendant qu’il parle.

-J’aime savoir que je peux te faire confiance. J’aime toutes tes faiblesses, toutes les choses dont tu as peur et dont tu ne me parles pas. J’aime savoir qu’il y a une tempête gigantesque dans ton organisme, et qu’elle peut devenir tropicale quand je pose mes mains sur toi.

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et chuchote  :

-J’aime quand tes joues deviennent un peu roses parce que je te fais de l’effet.

J’ai envie de gémir. D’envie ou de... bonheur. C’est assez étrange. Je me sens comme un chat, et j’aimerais que Louis me caresse le menton pour pouvoir ronronner. Je ferme les yeux, et je murmure  :

-Et physiquement  ?

Il m’embrasse le coin de la bouche.

-Ton dos.

-Mon dos  ?

J’entrouvre les paupières. Il me fait un petit sourire en coin, et hoche la tête.

-Oui. Il est... Terriblement beau. J’ai tout le temps envie d’y poser mes mains. Les poser à plat, et puis le caresser, le caresser partout. Sentir les os ronds de tes épaules, et puis ceux pointus de ta colonne vertébrale. Embrasser tes grains de beauté, même les plus minuscules. Et puis... Toucher ta nuque. Passer ma main sur tes cheveux plus courts à cet endroit. T’écouter respirer, en posant mon visage sur ta peau. Juste ça.

Je tremble un peu.

Je ne savais pas, avant d’entendre Louis me dire tout ça, que les mots pouvaient donner envie de faire l’amour.

Il lâche ma main et se tourne pour être face à moi. Je le prends dans mes bras, il s’assoit sur mes jambes. Son bassin contre le mien.

J’enfouie mon visage dans son cou.

Je me sens comme un gamin mais mon cœur bat brusquement beaucoup trop vite.

Louis doit le sentir parce qu’il ne dit plus rien et se contente de passer lentement sa main dans mes cheveux. A chaque fois que ses doigts frôlent ma nuque, j’ai envie de gémir.

-Louis  ?

Il tire un peu sur une de mes mèches et puis il murmure  :

-Oui  ?

-Tu veux bien faire... Tout ce que tu as dit. A propos de mon dos. Tu peux le toucher comme tu as dit  ?

-Tu veux  ?

-S’il te plaît.

On se relève tous les deux, un peu chancelants. Louis m’enlace par la taille. On s’embrasse, mes mains sur ses joues anguleuses, les corps un peu maladroits. On ne fait jamais ça avec autant de tendresse d’habitude. On ne le fait même pas dans sa chambre normalement, ni en plein jour. L’amour avec Louis c’est dans l’appartement abandonné, au cœur de la nuit, quand nos cerveaux sont ralentis par l’acidité de l’alcool et que nos lèvres ont un goût d’herbe.

Mais là, c’est beaucoup plus fort.

Je me sens flotter.

Les mains de Louis passent sous mon t-shirt et il caresse doucement mes hanches avec ses pouces. Je veux qu’il me déshabille. Je veux être nu sous son regard, et que ses doigts me caressent partout, avec cette tendresse qu’il n’a jamais eu auparavant.

Je veux comprendre pourquoi mon cœur n’a jamais battu aussi fort, et pourquoi c’est lui qui le fait s’envoler.

Il m’enlève mon t-shirt et puis me pousse sur le lit. Je m’allonge sur le ventre et il s’assoit sur mes cuisses. J’ai toujours mon jean, et il n’y touche pas. Mais ses mains passent sur mon dos, longuement. Je ferme les yeux. J’ai le nez dans la couverture et des mèches de cheveux dans les yeux et j’ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais même pas réellement pourquoi. J’ai juste le corps très lourd, et l’impression que ses doigts qui passent sur mon dos font couler toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Sa bouche effleure mes épaules. Je me raidis un peu, lorsqu’il souffle sur ma nuque. Pas parce que ça me gêne, mais parce qu’il m’excite. Il m’excite d’une façon incroyablement douce et langoureuse. Mon corps se perle de frissons. Je ne suis pas la tempête tropicale qu’il décrivait tout à l’heure, mais la rosée du matin en train de mourir à cause du soleil.

Il soulève légèrement mes cheveux avec ses doigts et puis sa langue lèche le creux de ma nuque. Je sens son souffle contre ma peau humide, et ses mains qui semblent danser le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me mets à gémir, très doucement. Ses mains et sa langue redessinnent la rondeur de mes os et mes côtes trop saillantes avec une lenteur infinie. Il s’arrête quelque fois, et je sens sa bouche respirer contre ma peau, et puis embrasser une de mes courbes. Il frotte son nez dans le creux de ma colonne vertébrale, et ses mains se renversent, glissent son ventre nu. Il est partout autour de moi. Je me cambre un peu, et ses doigts effleurent mon nombril et puis remontent jusqu’à mon sternum. Je n’entends plus que le son de ma respiration étouffée par le draps. J’ai envie de gémir plus fort, de lui dire que je n’ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d’aussi doux et profond de ma vie, que jamais personne n’a touché ma peau comme il est en train de le faire mais je n’arrive pas à parler. Je le sens se reculer et quelques secondes plus tard, son ventre est nu contre mon dos. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il sourit un peu, et en voyant son visage brouillé je me rends compte que je pleure. On s’embrasse. Sa langue a le goût de la crêpe au chocolat qu’il a mangé en rentrant. On se frotte l’un contre l’autre, n’importe comment. Ca n’a pas d’importance. Je sens son sexe à travers le tissu de son jean, et mon ventre se tord de désir. Sa bouche s’égare le long de mon cou et suce ma peau là où elle est la plus fine. J’halète sans pouvoir prononcer autre chose que son prénom. Nos bassins se collent un peu plus et je pose mes mains sur ses fesses pour accentuer la pression. Il rejette légèrement la tête en arrière et je sens ses cuisses se contracter contre les miennes. Et puis il gémit. Juste comme ça, la bouche contre mon oreille, il gémit.

En me disant  :

-Je t’aime.

Mes yeux se voilent et je viens à mon tour, mon corps pris dans un courant électrique gigantesque.

Ensuite, plus rien d’autre que le silence de nos respirations, et ses doigts glissant sur mon ventre avec lenteur, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

Plus rien d’autre que la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge, et mon cœur battant toujours aussi fort.

 

De colère.

De peur.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

J’ignore Louis pendant trois jours. Je ne réponds plus à ses appels ni à ses sms, et je ne sors pas de chez moi, prenant soin d’aller au travail et de rentrer lorsque je suis certain qu’il est occupé.

C’est... Je me fatigue moi-même. Mais je ne veux pas le voir. Et je n’ai pas non plus envie de lui expliquer pourquoi.

Je veux oublier qu’il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait. C’est un peu stupide, parce que dans ma tête je suis quasiment certain que moi aussi, je l’aime. Parfois je le pense vraiment, que je suis terriblement amoureux de lui. Mais il a prononcé ces mots et... Il a tout gâché. Ce qu’il y avait entre nous et qu’on ne nommait pas à voix haute et moi j’aimais ce flou. C’était si difficile que ça, de continuer à être amoureux l’un de l’autre et de ne pas le dire  ? Il touchait mon dos, c’était parfait, il y avait la brûlure de son ventre contre le mien et j’étais heureux et il a fallu qu’il murmure dans mon oreille ce «  je t’aime  » insipide, que tout le monde prononce à tout le monde comme si c’était une putain de phrase banale qui ne voudrait rien dire de spécial et... Voilà. Je suis en colère.

-Harry  ?

Ma mère me regarde d’un air un peu agacé, une cuillère de purée juste sous mon nez.

-Tu en veux ou pas  ?

C’est dimanche. Alors mes parents et moi, on mange ensemble dans la cuisine, en essayant de se trouver des sujets de discussion. Fatiguant.

Je secoue la tête et ma mère soupire.

-Harry... Tu n’as pas faim  ?

Je n’ose même pas les regarder. J’ai dix-neuf ans bordel. Si je ne veux pas bouffer, je ne bouffe pas. Pourquoi il faut toujours avoir à se justifier  ? Et puis mon père me fixe avec cet air blasé qui me rend monstrueusement honteux d’être moi, encore plus quand il repose bruyamment son verre et qu’il grogne  :

-Ce gosse a vraiment un problème.

Ma mère se retourne vers lui, les joues un peu rouges.

-Ne dis pas ça  ! Il a un petit appétit, c’est tout.

-C’est pas comme ça qu’il va grossir...

-Tu préfèrerais qu’il soit obèse  ?

Vive la grossophobie. Je me lève, bousculant ma chaise au passage, et je quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Et puis je n’ose plus bouger. Ils se disputent maintenant, à coups de mots assassins. Mon père qui gueule que je suis maigre comme un clou et que ce n’est pas comme ça que je vais devenir un homme et ma mère qui rétorque qu’au moins je n’ai pas un bide comme le sien.

Il y a un bruit de verre qui se casse et la conversation dévie sur une dispute de couple ordinaire et je me barre. Tant pis si Louis est dans l’appartement, je n’ai plus envie de rester dans celui-ci.

Je fais claquer la porte d’entrée en espérant que le bruit stoppe mes parents dans leur élan et je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. C’est vrai que depuis que je ne veux plus parler à Louis, je n’ai rien avalé. J’ai l’estomac coupé.

L’appartement est plongé dans le noir et je m’installe dans le canapé avec une couverture grise qui gratte autour de moi. J’écoute le silence en fixant les ombres dans le rideau bleu. Avant, je venais toujours seul ici et j’aimais entendre le bruit de ma propre respiration, mais maintenant, je suis tellement habitué à ce que Louis soit avec moi que j’ai du mal à rester assis, comme poussé par l’instinct d’aller vérifier dans toutes les pièces pour être certain qu’il ne soit pas là.

Peut-être que si je suis venu ici, c’était davantage pour le voir que pour ne plus être chez moi.

Je me lève et vais à la fenêtre. Le soir tombe sur la rue. Il y a un petit groupe de jeunes en bas, assis par terre à se passer des cigarettes. Ca me rend triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ils rigolent et moi... Voilà quoi.

Alors je retourne m’asseoir sur le canapé, sans savoir quoi faire. Je me remets à penser à Louis. Quelque fois, je me demande à quoi je pensais avant lui parce que j’ai l’impression qu’il prend mon cerveau entier. Je ne me souviens plus d’avant... Pourtant on ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi j’ai l’impression de tenir à lui à ce point, à en crever, à n’en plus bouffer du tout  ? Pourquoi c’est lui et pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu’il m’a dit je t’aime  ?

Moi ces mots je me les disais silencieusement dans ma tête. Ils étaient secrets. Ils étaient là, tapis dans l’obscurité. Je voulais les lui dire, à un moment, dans très longtemps. Lorsqu’on auraient été très malheureux tous les deux, et qu’on s’en seraient sortis. A un moment comme ça. Au moment du bonheur, même s’il n’existe pas et que je ne lui aurais sans doute jamais dit, du coup.

Et Louis n’a pas su attendre. Il est toujours comme ça... Trop pressé. Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait vraiment dire son «  je t’aime  »  ? Peut-être rien du tout. C’était sans doute des mots en l’air, parce que dans les films les gens se disent ça quand ils couchent ensemble et qu’ils atteignent l’orgasme. Rien de plus.

De toute façon, dire «  je t’aime  » c’est nul. Fade. Sans intérêt.

Je veux des mots bien plus forts.

Des mots renversants.

Des mots qui fassent mal et qui soient inoubliables, au point que j’ai envie de me les tatouer sur le corps.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Je me suis endormi. La couverture est tombée par terre, et c’est ce qui me réveille, le froid partout. Et ensuite, je comprends, la lumière dans la cuisine.

Je me redresse, frottant ma joue. J’ai la marque de l’oreiller en relief. Et Louis me fixe depuis l’autre côté de la pièce, adossé au réfrigérateur, une bol dans la main. Il me sourit, et même de loin je vois qu’il m’en veut terriblement, pourtant il me connaît suffisament pour ne pas attaquer directement. Alors il dit  :

-Tu en veux  ? C’est des ramens.

J’accepte parce que j’ai vraiment faim et que si je dis non il va se mettre en colère. Je le sens. C’est là, sous les sourires et ses gestes qui ne veulent pas me brusquer.

Il me remplit un bol de ramen et me le pose sur la table de la cuisine. Je m’assois dessus, les jambes croisés, et il reste à me sourire en silence. Alors je mange. En le regardant aussi. Et on a l’air con mais tant pis. Je ne veux pas parler le premier et il ne veut pas non plus alors s i l e n c e.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il pose son bol vide derrière lui, qu’il croise les bras et qu’il soupire. Longuement.

-Tu m’évitais ?

-Oui.

Je ne sais pas si ma réponse le blesse mais il n’en fait rien paraître. Visage froid et mots coupants. Et ça me fait du bien, qu’il me parle avec toute cette colère dans la voix. Je voulais lui faire du mal en disparaissant et je lis dans ses yeux que ça a marché. Il m’en veut terriblement.

-Pourquoi  ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te voir.

-Je me suis inquiété.

-Ah.

Il soupire, énervé. Et à vrai dire, j’ai la sensation que je commence à aller trop loin, mais c’est affreux ce que j’aime le pousser à bout. Le voir passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, et puis me fusiller du regard. Alors je rajoute, en le regardant droit dans les yeux  :

-Tant mieux. J’espère que tu as pensé que j’étais mort. Parce que c’est ce que je voulais.

Il avance de quelques pas. Je crois qu’il va me frapper. Je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement de colère en lui à cet instant que... Mais la seule chose qu’il fait, c’est me fixer avec ses yeux débordants de larmes de rage et de douleur et de quitter la pièce. Comme ça. En me laissant en plan, avec mon bol entre les jambes et ma baguette où s’enroule des ramens en suspension.

Je me sens sacrément con.

Je descends de la table pour lui courir après mais il n’est déjà plus dans l’appartement. Je n’hésite pas une seconde, je sais qu’il est allé sur le toit. Je ne prends même pas la peine de fermer la porte et je monte à mon tour.

-Louis  ?

Dehors, il fait nuit noir, mais je devine facilement la forme de son corps assis près du tuyau d’une cheminée. Il est en train de s’allumer une cigarette, et ses doigts tremblent. Je crois qu’il pleure et bordel, je m’en veux. J’ai envie de... J’sais pas, me foutre une baffe. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si con, pourquoi faut-il que j’ai toujours ce besoin ignoble de faire souffrir les gens qui m’ont fait du mal  ? Et puis Louis n’a rien fait du tout en réalité. Il m’a juste dit qu’il m’aimait. Et même si je ne voulais pas qu’il le fasse... Je n’avais pas le droit de le blesser comme ça.

Je m’approche lentement et je finis par m’agenouiller à quelques pas de lui. Il me tourne résolument le dos. Je tends la main pour le toucher, mais il est encore trop loin. Alors je reste comme ça, mon bras en suspens et des mots qui font mal dans la gorge.

C’est lui qui parle.

Comme s’il voulait me cracher dessus.

-T’es vraiment un connard Harry. Je te déteste. Je te déteste bordel.

J’encaisse. Je n’ose pas lui dire que je suis d’accord avec lui. Que je voudrais que là, tout de suite, il se retourne et me frappe parce que putain, je me hais. Mais la seule chose que je trouve à murmurer c’est  :

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Et je me mets à chialer. Louis se retourne immédiatement. Il me regarde avec l’air de me dire «  c’est vraiment le moment  ?  » mais il s’approche quand même et me prends les mains pour les mettre dans la poche de son sweat. Il fait ça quand je ne vais pas bien. C’est bizarre, parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit que ce geste là m’avait plu, la première fois. Et ça me fait pleurer encore plus, parce qu’il est adorable et moi je suis un gros con. Je lui dis ça en hoquetant et il secoue la tête sans rien dire. Ses yeux m’en veulent toujours mais il me serre contre lui.

-Je comprends pas Haz... Pourquoi tu me fuyais  ?

-P-Parce que t-tu...

Je n’arrive pas à terminer. Il se recule un peu, prend mon visage entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés.

-Je  ? Je t’ai fait quelque chose de mal  ?

Je secoue la tête en reniflant. Je dois avoir l’air d’un gamin de cinq ans avec mon nez tout rouge et mes cheveux ébouriffés mais Louis n’a pas l’air de faire attention. Il est plutôt inquiet maintenant. Et soudain dans ses yeux je vois une lueur différente. De la culpabilité.

-Oh c’est... L’autre jour  ?

Il chuchote, les joues un peu rouges.

-Chez moi  ? Quand... Enfin, tu ne voulais pas  ? Ca ne t’a pas plu  ?

J’écarquille les yeux. Si. Ca m’a plu. Comment peut-il penser ça  ? Bien sûr que ça m’a plu. Quand il me touche, j’ai l’impression qu’il rallume mon corps entier, qu’il le rend vivant et beau.

-Louis...

Je le repousse le temps de me calmer. Il attend, l’air un peu perdu. Je me sens encore plus ignoble de lui avoir fait ça. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’imagine des choses pareilles. Il est... Il est tellement parfait. Beaucoup trop pour moi. Voilà, c’est ça le problème. Louis est un soleil et je suis un trou noir sans fond.

-Harry, tu peux m’expliquer  ?

Non. Je ne sais pas comment dire... Comment dire ce qu’il se passe dans ma tête. Même lui ne comprendrait pas. Alors je respire profondément, et je mens, un peu.

-J’ai eu peur.

-Peur  ? De quoi  ? De moi  ?

-Non  ! Non, bien sûr que non Louis. De... De moi.

-Comment ça  ?

-J’sais pas... On était bien et... J’ai peur de tout faire rater. Ce qu’il y a entre nous.

Je lui jette un regard il me sourit à moitié, amusé.

-Et tu crois qu’en me fuyant, tu ne piétines pas tout  ?

-Si. Mais c’est toujours mieux que de te voir partir. Je préfère te repousser par moi-même, c’est moins douloureux.

Là, pour le coup, ce n’est pas un mensonge. Louis ne répond pas, il me regarde avec l’air malheureux de penser que je suis monstrueusement compliqué et qu’on ne va jamais s’en sortir, lui et moi.

-Je ne vais pas partir, Haz. Je suis là.

Il m’attire vers lui et me prends dans ses bras. J’enfouie mon nez dans son cou et je reste là longtemps, à respirer l’odeur de sa peau.

Et puis on finit par retourner dans l’appartement parce que j’ai froid. Louis me réchauffe mon bol de ramens et je le mange sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couette. C’est stupide parce que c’est l’été et qu’il doit faire plus de 20° mais la tristesse me rend gelé. Il vient s’asseoir près de moi, en tailleur. Sa main qui glisse sur ma joue.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, dans ta tête...

Je crois qu’il comprend parfaitement que je ne lui dis pas tout. Qu’il y a des tas de choses qui resteront enfouies en moi, toujours. Mais je ne sais pas s’il aimerait que je lui raconte. Que moi, j’aime bien aimer de loin. J’aime bien l’amour en surface, l’amour comme un vernis lissé qui finit par se craquer. J’aime bien avoir peur qu’on m’embrasse. J’aime bien ressentir tout en plus fort, j’aime bien qu’un regard alangui me donne envie de faire l’amour. J’aime bien toutes ces choses de l’avant, quand on flirte et que ça fait un peu peur, qu’on se tient au bord du vide sans s’engager totalement. Et puis j’aime bien qu’on me câline, mais parfois plus du tout. Parfois ça fait mal, parfois chaque mot d’amour est un écœurement. Parfois je déteste qu’on m’embrasse ou qu’on me touche. Parfois je voudrais que Louis n’ait jamais existé, pour pouvoir à nouveau le rencontrer, le découvrir, et l’aimer en ayant cette petit peur au ventre. Je voudrais le repousser et lui hurler de me laisser tranquille, que je ne l’aime plus du tout, qu’il m’étouffe et que je veux MOURIR et que je déteste l’amour et que l’on touche mon corps.

Que je préfère être seul.

Et qu’avec lui parfois

j’ é t t o u f f e

Louis, c’est le contraire. Il tombe amoureux et il tombe sans retour. Il s’écrase. Ca se lit dans ses yeux bleus qui ont mal de mon silence, ça se lit dans sa façon de caresser doucement mon visage, ça se lit sur sa bouche qui tremble un peu et qui ne sait pas quoi dire, qui a peur de tout faire foirer et de me voir à nouveau lui échapper.

-Je suis désolé, je souffle.

Louis hoche la tête. Il en a marre de mes excuses, sûrement, mais il ne dit rien. Il sourit à moitié. On s’endort l’un sur l’autre sur le canapé, les mains liées dans la poche du sweat de Louis. Je somnole une partie de la nuit. Louis pleure un peu, silencieux. Je ne l’entends pas mais ses larmes me coulent dans le cou et me font frissonner. Je ne lâche pas ses mains.

Et dans le terrible puits sans fond de la nuit, je me promets de l’aimer toujours, même à partir de l’instant où je lui aurais fait trop de mal pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 

 

 


	10. -fais nous oublier-

**«  Il me faut faire des phrases et des phrases pour interposer quelque chose de dur entre moi et les visages qui m’examinent, les visages qui sont indifférents, sinon je vais pleurer.  »**

**-** _Les Vagues_ **, Virginia Woolf**

 

Ma grand-mère m’embrasse comme quand j’étais petit, en mettant ses deux mains autour de ma nuque et en me claquant deux baisers sur les joues. Puis elle me sourit, et elle me dit  :

-Qu’est-ce que tu as grandi  !

C’est faux. Je n’ai pas grandi depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu, il y a un an pour l’anniversaire de mon père, c’est elle qui a rapetissé. Elle se tasse comme une dune de sable depuis trop longtemps foulée. Elle a plus de rides aussi, qui partent du contour de ses yeux et qui descendent le long de ses joues, jusqu’à son cou qui est devenu mou.

Mais elle sent bon, et elle apporte autour d’elle une sorte de fraîcheur qui rappelle l’enfance. Tout semble plus léger dans l’appartement. Ma mère ouvre en grand les rideaux du salon, et on dresse la table avec son beau service de mariage. Mon père met un CD d’un chanteur à la voix grave et lente que l’on écoutait lorsque j’étais gosse et ma grand-mère chante les refrains dans un mauvais anglais.Je les regarde rire et discuter de la nouvelle couleur de tapisserie que ma mère veut poser dans les toilettes. Ils ont l’air heureux.

Et c’est là que je me rends compte que moi, je ne le suis pas.

Ou plutôt, je n’arrive pas à atteindre leur insouciance facile. Je n’arrive pas à rentrer dans le petit groupe qu’ils forment, ma mère remuant sa sauce pour la viande, mon père accoudé à la table, une bière à la main et ma grand-mère à remuer les placards à la recherche d’une passoire. Je reste assis dans le grand fauteuil, un sentiment étrange dans le ventre.

A un moment, ma grand-mère se retourne et me regarde en souriant  :

-Et toi Harry, tu as trouvé un travail  ?

Je hoche la tête. Ma mère me regarde sans un mot, mon père aussi. Ils attendent que je réponde, alors je gromelle.

-Au McDo.

-J’espère que tu n’y manges pas  ! C’est très mauvais, je l’ai vu à la télévision.

Mon père ricane en avalant sa gorgée de bière, puis il lance  :

-Ca m’étonnerait, il ne bouffe rien du tout. Pire qu’une gonzesse.

Je cesse d’écouter. Je crois que ma grand-mère est en train de parler d’une gamine de son quartier qui est morte à cause de ça, qu’elle s’affamait pour devenir mannequin et parce que ses amies du lycée se moquaient de ses cuisses et de son ventre. Ca me fait mal, de la voir raconter ça comme s’il s’agissait d’une histoire formidable. Les gens font souvent ça, ils adorent parler du malheur des autres, je crois, pour se remonter le moral. Pour se dire _y a pire que moi quand même_. J’ai envie de me planter au milieu de la cuisine, de taper du poing sur la table et de leur dire d’arrêter de parler de cette fille comme ça «  il y a des tarés partout  » «  ses parents auraient pu faire quelque chose quand même  » «  elles font ça pour être belles et elles se retrouvent encore plus laides, un vrai tas d’os, quel homme voudrait de ça  ?  ». J’ai envie de leur montrer mes côtes trop minces, leur dire que j’ai failli crever en me foutant la tête sous l’eau d’une baignoire, et que je n’ai rien avalé depuis hier soir, pas forcément parce que je veux maigrir mais parce que j’ai besoin de me sentir vide pour continuer d’avancer. J’ai envie de leur dire que ce n’est pas drôle, qu’ils n’ont ni le droit de juger ni de réinventer l’histoire de cette fille, que si ça se trouve si elle s’affamait c’était pour autre chose, un truc plus profond, et que elle et moi on les emmerdent. Mais ils n’y comprendraient rien. Alors je me tais.

J’envoie juste un message à Louis, ce qui est rare. Je lui dis «  Est-ce que toi aussi parfois tu as l’impression d’être à des années lumières de ta famille  ?  » Puis je pose mon portable parce que l’on passe à table.

L’odeur m’écoeure immédiatement. C’est de la viande. On en mange pas très souvent mais pour l’anniversaire de mon père, ma mère lui fait toujours son plat favori  : du rôti de bœuf. Et nous avons tous des parts énormes dans notre assiette, baignée dans la sauce. Mon estomac se serre. Je m’assois. Ma grand-mère se met près de moi et me raconte comment son amie Marthe est tombée dans les escaliers de sa résidence en voulant sortir son chien. Quelque chose comme ça. Je n’écoute pas trop, parce que je me concentre sur ma respiration qui est en train de s’emballer inexorablement. Et puis mes mains qui deviennent moites.

C’est affreux, cette sensation. Juste parce que je sais que je vais me sentir obligé de manger parce qu’ils me regardent tous, et qu’on a parlé juste avant de cette fille qui est morte anorexique. Parce que je ne veux pas qu’ils se mettent à me fixer en se disant que moi aussi, peut-être, je suis anormal. Parce que mon père veut que je devienne un «  gaillard  » qui puisse reprendre sa place au garage. Parce que ma grand-mère va me dire «  tu n’as pas connu la guerre toi, on avait des tickets de rationnement et je peux te dire que des gens auraient tué pour ta tranche de rôti  ». Parce que ma mère va encore me regarder avec son petit sourire pincé, l’air de dire qu’elle sait que je ne vais pas bien mais qu’elle ne veut pas que je le dise à voix haute.

Je prends sur moi. Mon père souhaite bon appétit à tout le monde et ils se remettent à parler des impôts et du gouvernement. J’ai dix-neuf ans, je suis adulte mais je ne me sens absolument pas concerné. Je suis en pleine crise de panique face à un rôti de bœuf.

J’essaie de le couper en petits morceaux et de racler la sauce qui a imbibé la viande. C’est horrible. L’odeur, la texture, la couleur du sang dans la chair de la viande. Je ne veux pas avaler ça. Mais soudain mon père cesse de parler et pose les yeux sur moi  :

-Pourquoi tu regardes ton assiette comme ça  ?

J’ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais absolument rien ne sort. Il y a un petit blanc, puis la conversation repart comme si de rien n’était. Je suis au bord des larmes. Mon père me jette des coups d’oeil de temps en temps. J’avale ma viande. Petits bouts par petits bouts. Ca se bloque au milieu de ma gorge et je suis en train d’étouffer mais quand j’ai avalé la moitié mon père cesse de m’observer. J’ai été assez convaincant. Et maintenant je me hais, de n’avoir même pas réussi à dire que je ne voulais pas manger ça, que je les emmerdais tous. Alors j’avale le reste. Avec la sauce. Je me barbouille l’estomac. Fromages, salade, dessert au chocolat. Je mange tout, mécaniquement, sans y penser, avec l’impression d’être le monstre dans _Le Voyage de Chihiro_ , qui finit par vouloir avaler tout le monde. Je vais les avaler eux aussi. Mon père qui ouvre le paquet de ma grand-mère, une bouteille de vin rouge, puis celui de ma mère, un t-shirt avec un dessin de voiture, puis le mien, une nouvelle caisse à outil rouge. Il est content, tout son visage est rouge de l’alcool et de la bouffe et je me demande si je suis comme ça moi aussi, débordant ruisselant de ce que j’ai avalé. Il me sert rapidement dans ses bras et j’ai peur de lui vomir dessus. Mais non.

On se met dans le canapé, ma mère fait du café. Ma grand-mère s’assoit sur le fauteuil noir et elle se redresse presque immédiatement.

-Oh, je me suis assise sur un téléphone.

-C’est le mien, je dis.

Elle me le donne mais elle a le temps de lire sur l’écran  :

-Louise  ? C’est ta petite amie  ?

Mon père relève la tête, intéressé. Mais je range mon téléphone dans ma poche avec un soupir.

-Non, c’est Louis. Pas Louise.

-C’est avec lui que tu es tout le temps  ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne savais pas que mon père avait remarqué que je passais du temps hors de l’appartement.

-Oui.

Il y a un nouveau silence, plus pesant que l’autre. Mon père fixe mon visage comme s’il voulait y voir quelque chose d’inscrit en gros, genre «  JE SUCE LA BITE DE LOUIS  ». Mais il n’a pas le temps de poser plus de questions parce que ma mère revient avec le café. Et. C’est l’odeur je crois. Ou alors le petit bol de sucres qu’elle me tend. Mais je me lève directement. Mon estomac s’est dénoué, et je vais tout vomir. Dans quelques secondes.

Je me précipite vers les toilettes et je ferme derrière moi. Juste le temps de me laisser tomber devant la cuvette que je vomis tout. La viande, la sauce, les pommes de terre, le fromage, la salade, le chocolat. J’ai mal à la gorge. Je tousse, une main sur mon estomac. Et je chiale en même temps. Mon corps se secoue bizarrement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Ma bouche me fait mal, je me sens tellement sale et... En colère. Contre eux. C’est de leur faute. Je déteste vomir, ça me fait peur. Je tousse encore un peu. Puis je me relève, les jambes chancellantes. J’ouvre le robinet et je me rince la bouche. Puis le visage entier. Le col de mon t-shirt est plein de sueur. J’ai les mains qui tremblent.

Je les entends dans le salon, parler à voix basse. Qu’est-ce qu’ils racontent  ? Pourquoi aucun d’eux ne prend seulement la peine de venir frapper à la porte pour savoir si je vais bien  ? Je me laisse tomber contre le mur après avoir tiré la chasse d’eau. Mon cœur résonne dans mes tempes. Je pleure à nouveau. Ca ne m’arrive pas souvent, mais quand je commence, je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter. Il faut que tout ce que je retenais avant se libère.

C’est à ce moment que mon portable se met à sonner. Au début je ne réponds pas. L’appel se termine. Mais quelques secondes après, il se remet à vibrer. Je le sors de ma poche. Le nom qui s’affiche est brouillé par mes larmes mais c’est Louis. Je vois aussi qu’il m’a laissé plusieurs messages. Je décroche.

Il a l’air un peu essouflé. Il prononce mon prénom comme s’il n’y croyait pas. Ca me fait bizarre de l’entendre à travers un téléphone.

-Harry  ?

Je me remets à chialer. Il me dit des trucs qui sont sûrement censé me rassurer mais je ne comprends rien du tout, parce que je n’entends que les bruits que je fais en pleurant. Et puis mon père qui s’est mis à taper contre la porte de la salle de bain, pour que je sorte.

Louis se met à gueuler dans le téléphone.

-Harry  ?! Dis moi ce qu’il se passe bordel ou j’escalade la façade avec la putain de gouttière et j’entre chez toi en cassant la fenêtre.

Il en serait capable ce con. Je me force à respirer plus lentement, calmant mes larmes. Et puis je me replie un peu sur moi-même pour que Louis n’entende pas les cris de mon père qui me menace de casser la porte.

-Je suis chez moi.

-Il y a un problème  ?

Il y en a plein. Mais le seul truc que je trouve à dire c’est  :

-J’ai vomi et j’ai mal à la gorge.

Silence.

Puis Louis dit  :

-J’arrive.

Et il raccroche.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

J’attends d’entendre Louis frapper à la porte de mon appartement pour sortir des toilettes. Mon père est dans le couloir, sa nouvelle boîte à outils dans la main. Il envisageait sûrement de démonter la poignée pour me faire sortir. Je passe devant lui sans un mot, la main sur mon ventre qui me fait trop mal.

Je traverse le salon. Ma mère et ma grand-mère me fixent sans un mot. Tout le monde à l’air tétanisé sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Je m’arrête devant elles. Ma mère fait un geste vers moi, un geste qui ne se termine pas. Sa main retombe le long de son corps. Je dis  :

-J’ai eu envie de vomir. Je dois être malade.

Dans les yeux de ma mère je vois cette lueur qui me remercie de mentir. Ma grand-mère se tord les mains bizarrement, mais elle enchaîne  :

-Il y a plein de malades en ce moment, ça ne m’étonne pas. Ma voisine du dessous a eu la gastro.

Ma mère ne l’écoute pas. Elle me fixe en silence. Louis frappe à nouveau à la porte et il crie mon prénom, mais je suis incapable de bouger. C’est ma mère qui va lui ouvrir. Je la suis comme lorsque j’étais gosse et que je me cachais dans ses jupes.

Louis est très poli.

Ma mère le fait entrer, et il dit bonjour à tout le monde même à mon père. Son regard ne cesse de se glisser sur moi. Je lui hurle silencieusement de me prendre la main et de m’emmener autre part, loin des yeux de ma mère qui semblent tout savoir. Il discute un peu avec mes parents. Il fait bonne impression. Je ne savais pas qu’il était capable de faire ça, d’avoir l’air d’un adulte responsable et maître de ses émotions. Quand il dit qu’il vient me chercher pour une soirée, mes parents ont presque l’air contents. Ils ne disent pas que je viens de vomir. Ils me laissent partir avec Louis. Ils se débarassent de moi.

Quand la porte se referme sur nous, je comprends que mes parents n’ont pas honte de moi comme je l’ai toujours cru. Ils ont simplement terriblement peur de ce qui se cache en moi. Ils ne savent pas comment faire pour me parler. Ils ne me comprennent plus.

Je ne suis plus l’enfant de cinq ans qu’ils emmenaient au parc le vendredi soir, pour manger une crêpe et jeter du pain au canard.

Je suis un nœud de problèmes.

Un nœud indémélable.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

On traverse le couloir ensemble, et puis on monte un escalier. Louis s’arrête devant la porte de son appartement. Je tire un peu sur son bras. J’ai l’estomac qui fait des vagues.

-Je préfère qu’on aille dans l’appartement du vieux.

-On ne peut plus.

-Quoi  ?

Je relève la tête, sourcils froncés. J’oublie le mal de ventre lancinant. Louis se mordille la lèvre, l’air désolé.

-On ne peut plus. Ce matin un mec est venu barrer la porter, l’appartement est remis en vente. Je suppose qu’ils vont le vider dans la semaine. Mais on ne peut plus y accéder.

Je lâche la main de Louis. J’ai l’impression qu’il vient de m’enfoncer un poing dans le ventre. Je dis  :

-Je ne te crois pas.

Et puis je monte l’escalier en courant presque. Ma tête me fait mal. J’ai l’impression de sentir mon sang battre contre mes tempes, et envoyer des courants électriques blancs à mon cerveau.

En haut, c’est vrai. La porte est barricadée. Il y a une étiquette avec marqué «  A vendre  ». C’est ridicule mais je me jette dessus pour la décoller et je la déchire avec mes doigts. Puis j’agrippe la planche qui a été clouté au mur et je tire dessus de toutes mes forces.

Louis pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Haz. Arrête. Il est à vendre de toute façon. Dans un mois tout au plus, des gens vivront dedans.

Mes mains retombent.

J’ai envie de chialer, encore, mais je ne le fais pas. Je reste les yeux fixés sur la porte en bois blanc. Le vieux, je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça. Il est un souvenir imprécis dans mon esprit. Mais je connais tout de son appartement. Je connais l’odeur, la texture du tapis sur le sol du salon, la façon qu’avait le canapé de s’enfoncer sous le poids du corps. J’avais même fouillé dans ses affaires, trouvé une chemise qui m’allait et puis feuilleté ses albums photos, un jour où je m’ennuyais.

Louis me prend la main. Il me fait redescendre l’escalier. J’ai le cœur tellement lourd qu’il m’entraîne vers le bas. Je tangue.

Je vois bien que Louis me regarde d’un air soucieux, mais lui non plus ne dit pas un mot. Il me fait rentrer dans son appartement. J’entends le murmure de la télévision. Il me pousse rapidement vers sa chambre.

-Assis-toi, je reviens.

Je fais ce qu’il dit. Je m’assois sur le rebord du lit et je regarde dehors, par la fenêtre. Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux. Je tire sur l’élastique à mon poignet et je le fais claquer plusieurs fois contre ma peau. Elle est gonflée et rouge à cet endroit.

Louis revient. Il a un plateau avec deux tasses de thé et des petits gâteaux. Il les posent sur son bureau et puis il revient vers moi. Il s’agenouille et me prends les mains. Je ne suis pas un gosse de cinq ans, mais j’ai envie de pleurer en enfouissant mon visage dans l’odeur de ses cheveux.

-Ca va  ?

Il caresse doucement la paume de ma main. Je vois ses yeux s’égarer sur mon poignet. Son doigt remonte sous l’élastique. Il se mordille la lèvre. Mais là non plus, il ne dit rien. Est-ce qu’il me pardonnera tout, toujours, Louis  ? Est-ce qu’il me laissera tout détruire, lui avec  ?

-Tu veux du thé  ?

Je hausse les épaules. Il prend ça pour un oui et va chercher ma tasse. Il me la met entre les mains. C’est brûlant.

Il s’assoit face à moi, contre le mur. Son regard bleu est triste, très loin de moi. Je n’arrive pas à savoir à quoi il pense. Ma langue est pâteuse. Je murmure  :

-Tu l’as vu et tu n’as rien dit  ?

Il dit oui. C’est vrai. Mes doigts tremblent un peu autour de la tasse. Je me force à regarder plus haut, à regarder le ciel. Ma gorge est lourde.

-Tu l’as vu et tu n’as rien dit. Tu ne l’as pas empêché de faire ça.

-Haz...

-Je suppose que j’aurais fait pareil. Je suppose que je n’aurais pas eu le courage.

Louis reste silencieux. Je veux faire des vagues destructrices autour de moi, mais je n’en ai pas la force. Je répète, d’une voix sourde qui ne se reconnaît pas.

-Ils vont vendre l’appartement du vieux... Ils vont le vendre. Ils vont tout donner, tout ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Ils vont donner ses torchons avec des piments brodés dessus. Ils vont donner ses tasses à café jaunies à l’intérieur. Ils vont donner le grand fauteuil qui avait pris l’odeur de tes cigarettes. Ils vont donner les rideaux lourds qui faisaient des reflets bleus dans le salon. Ils vont donner le lampadaire en forme de grosse fleur, je suis sûr que c’était sa femme qui l’avait choisi, s’il en a eu une, un jour. Ils vont donner sa collection de timbres, son encyclopédie à la couverture rouge, ses livres sur la guerre d’Algérie, ses vêtements vieillots qui avaient gardé précieusement son odeur. Ils vont donnner, quoi  ? Ses draps, sa vaisselle, ses meubles de bois, le grand tapis du salon, la nappe  ? Tout  ? Ils vont tout donner et tout détruire. Ils ne vont rien regarder. Ils n’ont rien vécu dans l’appartement, ils vont le vider et le vendre et quelqu’un va créer une autre histoire entre ses murs  ? Une histoire qui n’aura rien avoir avec le vieux, et rien à voir avec nous  ?

Je me rends compte que je pleure quand Louis pose sa main sur mon genoux, à l’endroit où mon jean est troué. Il caresse doucement ma peau. Il dit  :

-Harry, arrête... C’est la vie... On y peut rien, ça allait forcément arriver.

-C’était mon refuge...

Dans ses yeux bleus qui se mêlent à mon visage, je sais qu’il lit tout le reste, tout ce que je n’arrive pas à formuler. L’appartement du vieux, c’est l’endroit où j’avais choisi de mourir. Quelqu’un se baignera dans cette baignoire où j’ai flotté pendant des heures, à osciller dans un demi coma nauséeux. C’est l’endroit aussi où j’ai rencontré Louis. Quelqu’un regardera la télé allongé dans le canapé où il m’a serré contre lui et où il a entrelacé pour la première fois mes mains dans les siennes. C’est l’endroit où nous avons fait l’amour pour la première fois. Quelqu’un dormira dans cette pièce, à l’emplacement du matelas où au milieu de l’orage, il a posé ses doigts sur ma peau et les a fait danser.

Je ne veux pas qu’ils détruisent notre histoire de cette façon là.

Mais Louis me serre contre lui et m’empêche de bouger. Il me dit encore  :

-Ca va aller, Haz. Je te le promets.

Je reste chez lui pour la nuit. Il me prête un short de foot et un t-shirt trop grand pour lui. Je ne sors pas de sa chambre. Je ne parle plus du tout. Il me ramène une assiette de pâtes et me force à manger. Ses yeux bleus ne me lâchent tant que je n’ai pas fini de tout avaler. Ensuite je m’allonge sur son lit et il me masse un peu le ventre avec une crème qui sent bon la lavande, puis il m’embrasse autour du nombril. Ca me fait rire. Un peu moins quand il baisse mon short avec ses doigts et que je croise son regard où s’entremêlent des mots qui me désirent. Il m’embrasse entre les cuisses, lent. Il caresse l’intérieur de mon aine, là où la peau frissonne au contact. Puis il me prend entre ses lèvres, avec une délicatesse infinie et il rend tout mon corps humide et chaud. Je jouis dans sa bouche, avec un petit gémissement de plaisir, le haut du dos qui colle à son draps.

On va tous les deux se laver les dents. Il me donne une brosse neuve. On se regarde dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Il me sourit. Il a l’air du garçon qui m’aime et que j’aime aussi. Il a l’air d’une personne qui ne ment pas.

Ca va aller.

Je me blottis contre lui dans le noir de sa chambre. Il remonte la couverture sur nos épaules. Il m’embrasse un peu, dans le creux du cou. Puis, dans le murmure de sa bouche qui se colle à le mienne, il souffle  :

-Je peux te dire que je t’aime  ?

Les vagues remontent dans mon estomac, douces. Elles ne sont plus en colère, mais caressées par le soleil de l’aube.

Il ne me dit pas qu’il m’aime, parce que je ne réponds rien. Mais je le serre contre moi, contre ma poitrine. Il chuchote  :

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Je réponds, bonne nuit Louis. Et puis je pense très fort que j’avais tort tout à l’heure. L’appartement n’était pas mon refuge. C’est Louis qui l’est. Rien d’autre.


	11. -qu'on ira jamais mieux-

**«  Et je ne connais rien de rien à l’avenir**

**Mais j’aime pour aimer et je mourrai d’amour.  »**

**-Eluard, Poésie Ininterrompue**

 

 

 

 

 

L'air bleu du petit matin.   
Le soleil qui se lève rouge au milieu des immeubles.   
La main de Louis dans la mienne, gelée.   
  
Tous les jours,   
tous les deux,   
au sommet du monde.  
  
Je crois que ça pourrait avoir des airs de roman d'amour, si seulement un jour nous nous disions je t'aime les yeux dans les yeux.

Mais il ne le murmure qu'à peine, caché sous les draps du lit, la bouche collée à la mienne. Il me le murmure et je ferme les yeux, je n’arrive pas à répondre. Ce sont des mots qui ne font aucun mal et qui n'ont pas de substance, des mots qu'on oublie au petit matin, dont on rit en y repensant. C'est de l'amour par hasard, parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

J'ai l'impression de connaître Louis depuis une éternité. D'avoir toujours eu sa main dans la mienne, les matins de grand soleil. C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est si facile, de se regarder sans rien se dire et de comprendre quand même, entre les lignes des yeux sombres, la douleur d'être là. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas peur de l'aube qui monte autour de nous, qui engloutie les visages. Deux mois depuis la baignoire, quelques semaines à peine que j'ai tenu son corps contre le mien dans le garage, et que nous avons dansé sans savoir pourquoi, agrippés au t-shirt de l'autre. J'ai toujours mal au cœur, mais surtout quand il n’est pas là.

Il me lâche la main, et je tourne la tête vers lui, ses cheveux rouges dans le petit matin, ses cils en ombre comme des araignées minuscules, son corps presque nu sans frissons, la mâchoire coupante et la barbe de trois jours. Tout ce qu'il y a de spectaculaire en lui, c'est ça : la violence mêlée à une douceur infinie. Un corps d'enfant ayant pris tous les coups et s'étant plié dans un angle bizarre pour continuer à marcher quand même.

Il tend le bras vers l'horizon, me pointe quelque chose du doigt.

-Là-bas. C'est la gare.

La voix si froide au milieu du soleil de l'été.

Je me retourne et je suis du regard la ligne imaginaire vers laquelle tout son corps semble être déjà parti. La ville, angoissante avec ses alignements de maisons grises, ses barres d'immeubles allongées sous le poids de la misère, ses rues comme des serpents avalant tous les arbres, et puis tout au fond, un amas plus sombre encore, des grandes lignes de chaque côté, et comme un frémissement de la terre, annonçant le départ.

Je connais la gare. Quand j'étais petit, mes parents y allaient chaque samedi. Mon père prenait le train de 13h46. Il revenait le dimanche matin avec une fatigue énorme sur les épaules, qui le faisait pencher à gauche. Je m'imaginais que c'était parce qu'il devait sûrement tirer la locomotive, et qu'il emmenait en voyage le monde entier. Un jour il n'y est plus jamais allé, et je n'ai jamais posé de questions.

 

Louis s'assoit, les pieds dans le vide. Je reste debout à contempler la ville qui s'étire et commence à bouger. Les voitures qui partent du parking, qui s'enfoncent dans les artères de son corps. Louis allume une cigarette et je finis par m'installer en tailleur près de lui. Je dis :

-Pourquoi la gare ?

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide de partir d'ici.

Ça me fait comme un coup de poing très mou dans l'estomac. Je sais que Louis a des envies comme ça, des choses fugitives qui lui traversent l'esprit et qu'il murmure pour lui-même, avant de les oublier. Des choses qu'il dit quand on fait l'amour aussi, contre mon oreille. Des rêves irréalisables, où l'on partiraient lui et moi, sac sur les épaules, Rimbaud modernes, chercher quelque chose comme l'Amour au milieu des hautes herbes. Des trucs cons, qui s'évanouissent quand son visage retombe sur l'oreiller, qu'il fait d'un seul coup tout froid, et qu'il pose sa main sur mon ventre où mes côtes transparaissent.

Mais là il fait jour, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu si calme que je demande, pensif :

-Pour aller où ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vers le sud. J'ai un ami là-bas. Il accepterait de nous héberger.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Il y a réfléchi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un rêve éveillé.

-Et ensuite ?

-Aucune idée. J'ai envie de...

Il balance lentement ses pieds, et puis il jette sa cigarette, loin. Il s'allonge, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Flou.

Je l'observe sans un mot. Il me sourit, et puis murmure :

-Pendant des années, j'ai eu envie de flou. Toi, t'es flou. Toute ta peau. T'es rien qu'un grand flou partout, avec un seul petit point net à l'intérieur de ton estomac, et ce point là, quand je le touche, il me fait ressentir tellement de choses que j'ai la tête qui tourne. Tu vois ? Je veux partir avec toi et pouvoir marcher dans un grand brouillard, tout en sachant que si je me retourne, je peux prendre ta main et qu'elle sera réelle et qu'elle me donnera envie de vivre. C'est ça que je veux.

Je souris à moitié. Il ferme les yeux.

Moi j'ai envie d'avoir très mal au cœur, si mal au cœur qu'il exploserait en morceaux, et que je pourrais passer le restant de ma vie à apprendre à vivre sans.

Et je crois que seul Louis peut me l'écraser, le cœur.

.

.

.

 

-On devrait peut-être rendre ça plus officiel, non  ?

-Pourquoi  ?

Je referme mon sac, et je regarde Louis, debout devant la porte, l’air de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire.

-Je ne sais pas... On devrait faire un genre de pacte.

J’esquisse un sourire amusé. Louis est comme ça. Il a l’air de se foutre de tout, et puis l’instant d’après il accorde une importance presque sacrée à des choses inutiles.

-Du genre  ? On se coupe la paume de la main et puis on mélange notre sang «  à la vie, à la mort, vive les MST  »  ?

Il grogne et puis hausse les épaules. Je vois bien que je l’agace mais moi j’ai juste envie de partir comme on l’a dit il y a quelques jours, sans regarder en arrière, les yeux fermés, vers l’inconnu.

-Non, je sais pas...

Je mets mon sac sur mes épaules et puis je m’approche de lui. Il a l’air vraiment triste en fait, de partir ou que je me foute de sa gueule, alors je dis un peu plus gentiment  :

-Tu pensais à quelque chose de précis  ?

-Hm. J’aurais bien aimé aller une dernière fois sur le toit.

On va sur le toit, main dans la main. Ca me fait bizarre d’y être pour peut-être la dernière fois. Je repense aux mots douloureux que nous y avons échangés et aux baisers qui font mal au ventre. Le jour où j’avais ma chemise rouge et que nous avons fait l’amour sous la pluie. Le toit, je crois que c’est le lieu où je suis tombé amoureux de Louis.

Je lui jette un coup d’oeil. Il regarde droit devant lui, l’air plus déterminé que jamais. Je serre sa main un peu plus fort et puis il me sourit.

On s’enlace lentement. Nos lèvres se cherchent en silence et on s’embrasse un moment. Il est là son pacte.

Ensuite on se sépare et puis Louis va jusqu’au bord de l’immeuble et il regarde une dernière fois en bas.

Aujourd’hui, c’est pour un autre grand voyage que nous allons sauter.

Ensemble.

 

.

.

.

 

Les rues dans le silence du matin qui se lève, la nuque de Louis. Je marche derrière lui. Sous nos pas le soleil avance, il colore le bitume froid d’un jaune tendre. Je tiens les lanières de mon sac à dos bien serrées entre mes mains. Il est plein à craquer. Ma valise aussi.

J’ai fait tellement de bruit en partant de l’appartement à quatre heures que je me demande encore pourquoi mes parents ne se sont pas levés. Peut-être qu’ils ont fait semblant. Peut-être qu’ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts dans leur lit, qu’ils fixaient le plafond en se tenant la main et en pensant que c’était fini, qu’ils ne me reverraient plus jamais.

Je ne veux pas revenir ici.

Je marche, et c’est définitif.

Avec Louis ou pas, je ne retournerais pas en arrière maintenant que j’ai eu le courage de m’enfuir.

 

On s’arrête quelques minutes devant un distributeur et on retire tous les deux cinquante euros. Louis me sourit, il glisse l’argent de son portefeuille et puis il m’embrasse sur la bouche. Il a un sourire dans les yeux que je n’avais jamais vu avant.

On se remet à marcher, en se tenant la main. Autour de nous le monde commence à s’activer. Les voitures se font plus nombreuses, les éboueurs finissent de ramasser les poubelles du quartier. Une boulangerie ouvre, et Louis s’arrête devant la devanture, comme hypnotisé par les croissants au ventre doré.

-J’ai faim, pas toi  ?

-Un peu.

On rentre dans la boulangerie. Je reste un temps fou devant la vitrine à me décider. Louis s’achète deux croissants et prend un sachet de bonbon pour le trajet. Je finis par demander un pain au chocolat.

On mange notre petit-déjeuner en continuant notre marche. Mon sac à dos commence à me faire mal aux épaules mais le goût de la viennoiserie me renvoie en enfance, quand mes parents en achetaient le dimanche matin. C’est bon. J’avais oublié à quel point le goût du chocolat fondant dans la bouche était agréable.

Louis se retourne vers moi, il se met à rire.

-T’as des miettes autour des lèvres.

Je m’arrête de marcher.

-Où  ?

-Attends.

Il avance son pouce et frotte le contour de ma bouche. Sa peau est chaude sur mes lèvres. Lentement, il prend mon menton entre sa doigts et il m’embrasse. Je ferme les yeux. Je n’ai jamais autant aimé un baiser de toute ma vie. Mon ventre est tout chaud.

Lorsque je rouvre les paupières, un papy qui passe devant nous avec son cabas pour faire les courses me sourit. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rougir.

Le monde est beaucoup trop beau pour que ce soit vrai.

 

.

.

.

 

La gare est moins grande que dans mon souvenir. Et surtout, il n’y a presque personne. Louis à l’air d’être déjà venu parce qu’il se dirige immédiatement vers les bornes pour récupérer nos billets. Je n’y connais rien alors je le suis en regardant partout autour de moi. Sur les écrans noirs, les destinations s’entremêlent. Bordeaux Lyon Le Mans Angers Toulouse. Je ne sais pas où se situent toutes les villes.

Louis se retourne et me tend mon billet.

-Bordeaux  ?

-Hm  ?

Il est déjà ailleurs, en train de chercher je ne sais du regard quoi dans le hall.

-On va à Bordeaux  ?

-Oui. C’est là qu’habite mon pote.

-Ah.

Il me jette un coup d’oeil amusé et il précise.

-Il est sympa, tu verras.

On se traîne jusqu’à un banc en métal. Notre train est dans une heure. Je dépose mon sac à mes pieds, content de pouvoir enfin délester mes épaules. Il commence à faire chaud.

Dans un coin, des sdfs se réveillent enroulés dans des couvertures miteuses. Un agent de sécurité publique leur dit de dégager, et ils grognent en se levant maladroitement. Je détourne le regard.

Louis pose doucement sa main sur la mienne et soudain je me mets à trouver ça insupportable alors je bouge mes doigts pour qu’il retire les siens. Il ne dit rien, mais je vois bien que mon geste l’a blessé. Je m’assois en tailleur sur le banc et je soupire.

-Après Bordeaux, on fera quoi  ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il ne me regarde plus. Son regard erre de personnes en personnes. Il y a de plus en plus de monde. Je crois qu’un train est arrivé parce qu’une petite foule arrive du fond de la gare, armée de valises colorées. Ils nous passent devant, absorbés dans un monde à part. Je me demande d’où ils viennent, s’ils sont heureux de rentrer chez eux.

Moi je ne sais plus si j’ai envie de partir. Ca me fait un peu peur. Je n’ai jamais vu rien d’autre que cette ville et... J’sais pas. Je pleure parce que j’ai peur de manger. Comment je pourrais survivre dans un endroit où je ne connais personne  ?

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Louis me regarde me lever sans un mot, puis il replonge la tête vers son portable. Il joue à Candy Crush je crois.

Je ne sais pas où sont les toilettes en fait, alors j’erre un peu dans le hall. Il y a un bar tabac, j’entre, je me perds au milieu des magasines. Il y en a en plusieurs langues, j’attrape un truc en anglais, The Sun je crois. Je le feuillette sans vraiment lire. Je le repose. Le gars derrière la caisse me regarde bizarrement alors je me sens coupable de ne rien lui acheter. Je finis par choisir une revue sur le cinéma. C’est un réalisateur qui fait la une... Xavier Dolan. Le nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi.

En sortant du magasin, je tombe nez à nez avec une affiche indiquant l’endroit des toilettes. Ils sont au fond d’un petit couloir éclairé trop fort. Le carrelage est blanc cassé.

Je glisse ma revue entre mes cuisses et j’allume un robinet pour me mouiller le visage. Le miroir est trop bien nettoyé, mes cernes me font peur. Et puis mes cheveux ont l’air gras.

-Tout va bien  ?

Je sursaute. A côté de moi, un jeune homme en train de se laver les mains me sourit dans la glace. Je n’avais même pas remarqué qu’il me fixait.

-Euh... Oui.

-Vous aviez l’air atterré par votre reflet.

Il rigole. Il a un sourire trop grand, trop franc. Il déborde de joie, il dégouline. J’ai envie de lui vomir dessus. Je hausse les épaules et je marmonne «  pardon je suis pressé  » avant de m’enfuir des toilettes.

Louis est toujours aussi au même endroit. Il s’est acheté un café. Quand je reviens, il me sourit. La tension de tout à l’heure qui flottait entre nous semble s’être évaporée.

-T’as acheté quelque chose  ?

-Ouais... Un magazine.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de regarder et je le glisse dans mon sac.

-J’ai pris un café, je ne savais pas si tu en voulais un aussi.

-Je n’aime pas vraiment ça.

Je me rassois à côté de lui. Plus que vingt minutes d’attente. Louis boit son café et puis il va jeter le gobelet. Quand il revient, il s’agenouille en face de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Ses yeux sont très bleus, le bleu du fond de la mer. Je l’aime bordel, ça remonte en vague dans mon cœur.

-T’es toujours ok pour partir  ?

-Oui... Évidemment.

-D’accord... Tout à l’heure j’ai cru que... Enfin bref. Tant mieux.

Je me mordille la lèvre. Il me sourit, il a l’air sincère. Je l’aime je l’aime. Dans quelques heures, nou serons à Bordeaux chez son ami, on dormira dans le même lit et je pourrais embrasser chaque centimères carrés de sa peau pendant des heures. Ce sera la liberté.

Ca va aller.

Une cloche résonne dans le hall et Louis relève la tête vers l’écran d’affichage des trains. Il se redresse.

-On devrait aller sur le quai maintenant.

J’acquiese. Sac à dos sur le dos, on grimpe les escaliers menant à l’extérieur. Le quai est très long. J’angoisse jusqu’à ce que ce notre train se dessine à l’horizon et fasse vibrer les rails.

Ensuite je ne sais pas. Mon mal de ventre s’évapore dans le stress de trouver rapidement notre wagon, de monter dedans, de trouver une place et de faire rentrer mon sac dans l’endroit prévu à cet effet, beaucoup trop petit.

Quand je m’assois à ma place, Louis est déjà bien installé et regarde par la fenêtre. Le train est en train de s’ébranler lentement. On dépasse la gare. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, c’est un peu de l’euphorie et une panique intense. Je regarde Louis l’air de dire «  on a fait une connerie là non  ?  » mais il ne me voit même pas. Dans ses yeux le paysage défile, il à l’air terriblement heureux. A mon tour, je fixe l’horizon. Je vois la masse grise des immeubles de notre cité dans le fond, au loin. Je pense à mes parents et ma chambre vide de ma présence. Je pense au toit, à l’appartement du vieux dans lequel je n’irais plus jamais. Je pense à la baignoire, au parc, au Mcdo, à la crêperie de Louis. Toutes ces choses s’emmêlent et me donnent à nouveau mal au ventre. Alors je me recule et je ferme les yeux, les mains aggripées au rebord de la petite table qui nous sépare, Louis et moi.

 

Quand je rouvre les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Louis a déposé un petit papier devant moi. Il me regarde en souriant. Je le prends et le déplie.

 

**«  Maintenant, c’est toi et moi et le reste du monde.  »**

 

Sous la table, il caresse mon genou. Il a confiance en moi. Il m’aime. Il m’a juré que tout allait bien se passer.

Alors, pour un petit moment, je décide d’y croire aussi.


End file.
